Of Cavaliers and Tactics
by nhaer042
Summary: A RobinxSully drabble series. Because why not?
1. Seaweed

**This is one of those pairings I feel needs a little more love. I've seen so few stories with these two as the main pair so I thought I'd make a little drabble series for those RobinxSully fans like myself. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Robin retched as he clung tightly to his stomach. "Gods, why do I keep using that damned seaweed?!" His thoughts were interrupted as he vomited into a large bucket. "Ugh . . . wait why are there carrots in there?" The thought quickly left his mind as he plopped on his side.

"Hey, Robin!" he heard someone shout. He quickly recognized it as his fiancé, Sully's, voice. "Where are you?"

"Here," Robin managed to shout weakly. He heard the tent flap open and Sully walk in.

"Oh, gross."

Robin groaned. "Nice to see you too, honey."

Sully knelt next to him and helped him into a sitting position. "What the hell happened to you?"

Robin leaned his head back on her shoulder. "S-Seaweed."

"Seaw-what the hell is the matter with you?!" she shouted.

Robin winced. "Please don't yell. My head hurts."

Sully sighed. "Why on earth would you ever eat that stuff again after what happened the last time?"

Robin did his best to lift his head and sit up straighter. Sully held him a little tighter. "I was trying to get in shape. Working out was taking too long. Thought the seaweed would speed things up. *Urp*" He quickly grabbed the bucket and threw up in it.

"Oh, gods!" Sully backed away as Robin filled the bucket almost to the top. He set it down and wiped his lips. "Well, if that's not a turn off, I don't know what is."

"Thank you for your loving encouragement." He pulled his cloak tighter around him. Sully started to gently rub his back. She put the bucket to the side, trying her best not to start throwing up herself.

"Not that I have anything against it, but why are you working out so much exactly?"

Robin started to blush. "I . . . wanted to impress you. I thought you'd want your man to be a bit more on the lean side."

Sully began to chuckle and slowly let out a loud laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Robin frowned and thought about hiding in his coat. "It isn't that funny is it?"

"No, no!" Sully forced herself to calm down and quit laughing. "Sorry. I just never thought you to be the self-conscious type."

"I am when it involves you."

"Hey, now," Sully said, her face starting to blush. "Don't go getting all mushy on me. I don't care if you're the most muscular man or the skinniest." She rested his head on her shoulder. "Although if it helps, I already thought you were a pretty handsome stud. Until I saw you hurling into a bucket."

Robin shrugged. "That's fair." He clutched his stomach and groaned loudly. "I think I should lie down."

"Sounds like a plan." Sully helped Robin to his feet. "Come on, big guy." She helped him over to his sleeping roll and laid him down. "Rest up, stud." She leaned down and kissed his head. "Love you."

Robin managed a weak smile. "I love you too." He rolled on his side and went to sleep. Sully looked at poor bucker he had been using.

"I should probably get a new one for him." She grabbed the bucket and felt her stomach churn. "And burn this one while I'm at it."

* * *

 **I knew a story about these two would involve seaweed at some point so I thought I deal with it in the first chapter. I have not main story planned for this so I am open to most suggestions if you have any.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Board Games

**So what does happen when Sully tries to be a tactician?**

* * *

"So, what the hell am I supposed to be doing again?" Sully asked. She looked quizzically at the board and pieces set up on the table. Earlier, she had asked Robin if she could try out the strategy game he played with Virion. She was currently regretting that.

Robin sighed, trying his best not to sound too annoyed. "The goal is to capture my captain before I capture yours."

Sully scratched her head. "I get that but what's with all the weird rules? I can only move a certain number of tiles? And which pieces are mine?"

"The blue ones."

"I thought I was the red ones."

"You said you didn't like the shade of the red ones."

Sully picked up one of the red pieces and examined it. "Yeah, it's too bright." She put it down and grabbed one of her pieces. "Can I move this one?"

Robin shook his head. "No."

"Hmph." She set it down and grabbed another one. "What about this?"

"Nope."

Sully sighed. "Can I move anything?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because it's my turn right now." Robin tried to not start laughing as Sully glared daggers into him. "Sorry. Heh, heh." Suddenly, he felt Sully's fist make impact with his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, jerk. Now make your move already!"

Robin rubbed his arms and winced. "Ow. Alright, alright." He moved one of his pieces towards Sully's captain. "And I win."

Sully stared at the table in shock. "What?! How?!"

"You left yourself open about three moves ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Robin shrugged. "Because then I'd lose."

Sully's eye twitched. "I'm starting to hate you a little."

Robin faked a frown. "Aw, that hurts, sweetie."

Sully rolled her eyes. "How about you actually teach me how to play this for real? I'm not giving up until I beat you!"

Robin shrugged. "Alright. You might be trying for a while though."

Sully smirked. "Oooh, now you're asking for it!"

* * *

 _2 hours later . . ._

Sully slammed her final piece down on the table. "Ha! Got your captain."

Robin chuckled. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

Sully raised a brow. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "Of course. You're a lot better at tactics than you think."

Sully sat back in her chair and shrugged. "Maybe. But I think I'll leave it to the bookworms."

"I'll assume that was a compliment."

"Maybe. But now it's time to play one of my games." She leaned forward and put her arm on the table. "Arm wrestling. We're playing until you win."

Robin gulped. "This is payback isn't it?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

* * *

 **Okay, second part done. I'm still taking suggestions if you have any.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Duels

**So Sean Sword Tactician suggested a chapter about Morgan and Sully. Thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

Sully sat quietly as she ate her breakfast. She had finished her morning training. Suddenly, a large book slammed on the table, causing her to jump and nearly choke on her eggs. "*Cough, cough* What the hell?!"

Morgan sat down on the other side of the table. "Okay, Mother, you ready to start project 'Get Memories of Mom Back?'" Morgan asked.

Sully quickly gulped down some water and cleared her throat. "Can you give me a little warning next time, Morgan?"

"Whoops, sorry!" Morgan nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "So, um, can we start then?"

Sully sighed. Breakfast was going to have to wait a bit. "Sure, I guess. What have you got in mind?"

Morgan's face lit up. "I have all sorts of ideas! Here!" She shoved the book towards Sully. "We'll start with this."

Sully looked at the book confused. "Um, does this have all your ideas in it?"

Morgan giggled and shook her head. "No, don't be silly Mother. Even I can't think of that many schemes. No, I've been using this book to jog my memories."

"How?"

"By beating myself over the head with it"

"What?!"

Morgan pushed the book a little closer towards Sully. "I want you to give it a try. You're way better at hitting people than I am. Just give me a good wallop right here." She leaned her head towards her. "Don't hold back now."

"I'm not going to beat you over the head with a book," Sully said. She shoved the book aside.

Morgan frowned. "Aw, why not?"

Sully sighed and rubbed her temples. How could such a smart girl be so clueless? "Look, why don't we try something else, okay?"

"Liiiike?"

"Liiiiike, I don't know, uh . . ." Suddenly, she smiled and snapped her fingers. "A duel! That's it! You and I should spar. That's a good way to get to know somebody."

Morgan tilted her head and raised a brow. "It is?"

Sully nodded. "Sure. People show a lot about themselves when they're in a fight."

Morgan rubbed her chin. "Okay, that does actually make some sense. Alright, Mother, let's do it!"

Sully quickly scarfed down the rest of her meal and went to the training grounds with Morgan. She grabbed to sturdy practice swords from the weapon rack. "Okay, first one to land three hits to the other person wins." She tossed one of the swords to Morgan. "Sound good?"

Morgan caught the sword and gave it a few swings. "Yep!" She got into a fighting stance and held her sword up. "Okay, here goes nothing!" Sully smiled and raised her sword up.

Neither moved for a moment, both waiting for the other to strike. Sully could see the gears turning in Morgan's head, quickly going through possibly dozens of different ideas on how to move. "Got a plan yet?" Sully asked.

"Working on it."

"Well, I got something, Think fast!" Sully swung at Morgan's arm.

"Whoa!" Morgan quickly stepped back and blocked the swing with her sword.

"Good reflexes! But think you can keep up?" Sully charged at Morgan with a flurry of swings keeping the younger girl constantly on the defensive. Finally, she managed to hit Morgan's shoulder. "Ha! One for me!"

Morgan rubbed her shoulder. "Ow, that's smarts. You're really fast." Sully shrugged. "Okay, well now that I've seen how you fight, I know how to beat you.

Sully chuckled. "Heh, don't get too cocky!" She charged at her for another attack but this time, Morgan quickly stepped to the side, dodging the move completely. Sully's momentum carried her forward a bit before she caught her footing but it was just enough time for Morgan to land a hit on her back.

"Got you!"

Sully turned around and rubbed her back. "Not bad at all." She rushed at Morgan and locked blades with her. "Now we do this for real." She pushed Morgan back and stabbed at her chest. Morgan blocked the attack and swung at Sully's side. She managed to hit her hip making Sully wince.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Morgan asked.

Sully chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, this is starting to get pretty fun." She stabbed at Morgan again and managed to hit her stomach. Morgan reeled back for a bit before regaining her footing.

Morgan smirked. "So, it's two-to-two then, huh?" She held up her sword. "Next hit wins."

Sully twirled her sword around her. "Let's do this." The two charged at each other. Morgan swung but Sully ducked and kicked her feet out from under her. Morgan landed on her back with a rough thud. She felt the pressure of her mother's foot on her stomach and looked up to see a sword pointed at her face. "I win."

"W-Wha?" Sully took her foot off Morgan and reached her hand out to her. Slightly dazed, Morgan grabbed it. "What just happened?"

Sully smiled. "Just a little trick I learned from Lon'qu." She helped Morgan to her feet. "First time I used it."

"Not bad. Guess I underestimated you, huh?" Sully shrugged. "It was a good fight."

"Sure was. Did it happened to jog any memories?"

Morgan frowned. "Nothing solid. But something about the way you fought felt familiar somehow." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know really how to explain it. Sorry."

Sully shook her head. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Even remembering that much is an accomplishment, right?" Morgan shrugged. "Hey, come on now buck up." She put an arm around Morgan's shoulder. "We'll figure it out together." She picked up Morgan's sword and handed it to her. "Come on. I got a few tricks that I think you'd be good with."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Okay! And thanks, Mom."

Sully smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Anytime, kid."

* * *

 **Took me a while to come up with something good. Hope you all liked it! Keep the suggestion coming. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Stitches

**So, I was wondering how the first meeting between Robin and Sully might play out. I whipped up what I think is a fun little scenario. He you go!**

* * *

Robin sighed as he and the others made it back to the makeshift camp. After the encounter with those save gray creatures and the mysterious Marth, everyone was ready to hit the hay. Lissa and the newcomer, Virion, went to sleep almost immediately while Chrom and Frederick decided to scout the area. Robin himself sat by the burnt out fire. He winced as he sat down and looked at his side. There was a tear surrounded by a dark stain. He removed the coat and lifted up his shirt to see a large wound in his side. "Oh, this can't be good."

"Something wrong, fresh meat?" someone asked. Robin looked behind him and saw a red haired woman tending to a horse. He remembered her from earlier. She was a cavalier that came with Virion.

"Sully, right?" Robin asked. The woman nodded. "I, um, seemed to have gotten wounded in the fight with those creatures." He looked at Lissa who was snoring a little loudly.

Sully knelt by Robin. "Let's see what we got here." She looked at the wound and winced. "Ooh, nasty cut you got there, friend." She looked at Lissa and sighed. "Well, guess it's up to me to play nurse."

Robin raised a brow. "Can't we wake Lissa?"

"Heh, heh, you're a funny one." She went over to her horse and started rummaging through the saddlebags. "Ah, here we are." She pulled out a needle and some string. "You don't have any needle phobia's do you?" Robin shook his head. "Well, you might after this."

Robin gulped. "Um, are you sure we can't-"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?!"

Sully put a finger in front of her lips. "Shh! We really don't want to wake Lissa up." Robin looked at Lissa then back at Sully. "Now take it off."

Nervously, Robin removed his shirt as Sully knelt by him. Robin used his thunder tome to light up the sticks in the fire place, giving Sully some light to work with. He looked at Sully."You've done this before, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Once or twice."

"Excuse me? Don't you think-Ow!" Sully firmly put a hand on Robin's shoulder as she flinched. He looked at his side and saw that she had already put the needle in him. "Couldn't give me some kind of warning?"

"It hurts less if you don't see it coming."

"I would beg to differ."

"Don't be a baby." Robin huffed but didn't really have a response. He watched as Sully carefully stitched the wound closed. To his surprise, she was doing a pretty good job. He looked at her face. She was actually rather pretty now that he got a good look at her. His cheeks warmed at the thought. Sully looked up and him and raised a brow. "What?"

"Um, er, nothing. Sorry. Continue please." Sully shrugged and went back to her stitching. After she finished, she checked her work and smirked.

"How's about that?"

Robin looked at the stitching and nodded. "It looks good. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. That ought to hold until morning. Lissa can fix it up properly then." She looked Robin over a bit. "Heh, you're in pretty good shape for a mage."

Robin felt his face get warmer. "Erm, I'm not strictly a mage. I know my way around a sword pretty well too."

Sully nodded. "Makes sense."

Suddenly, Chrom appeared. "Robin, I scouted the area and-" He stopped when he saw a shirtless Robin sitting with Sully. "Am I interrupting something?"

Robin fumbled for words while Sully rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Chrom." She stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to call it an evening. Be careful with that room, new guy."

Robin nodded. "R-Right. My name is Robin by the way."

"Right. Goodnight, Robin." Sully walked back over to her horse and laid down. Chrom sat next to Robin with a stupid grin on his face.

"So. I see you made a new friend."

Robin glared at him. "Shut up, Chrom."

* * *

 **There you have it. I appreciate the positive reception this story has gotten. However, it's a bit of trouble coming up with ideas. I'd really like some reader involvement. I'm open to just about any ideas you may have, so don't be shy.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Daddy Issues

**I got some requests for a Robin and Kjelle story. So here's to those of you that asked for one!**

* * *

 **05**

Robin sat under the shade of a large tree as he quietly read a book. A few yards away, he could hear his daughter as she trained. He glanced up and watched as she practiced one of her attacks as Cherche's son, Gerome, watched. Robin was impressed with Kjelle's technique but noticed that her form seemed a little unsteady. He made a mental note and went back to his reading. After a few moments, he heard shouting and looked up to see Kjelle arguing with Gerome before storming off.

"Better go see what that was about," Robin said. He got up and followed her to her tent. "Kjelle!"

Kjelle stopped and looked at him. He could tell from the look on her face that she was highly irritated. "What is it, Father?"

"I heard you arguing with, Gerome. Is something the matter?"

Kjelle scoffed and shook her head. "It's nothing. He's just being a smug know it all."

"Was it about how your stances were off?"

Kjelle's eyes widened. "Seriously?! You're playing critic now?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I was just making an observation. It's my job as tactician to make sure that everyone is in top form."

"No," Kjelle said poking her finger into Robin's chest, "your job is to read books and scribble on papers!" Robin was taken aback by Kjelle's outburst. He hadn't seen her act like this since she joined the Shepherds. "I don't get how someone who just sits on his ass all day can act like he knows a proper battle stance when he sees one! Why don't you stick to what you're actually good at and leave me alone for once!"

Robin raised a brow. "For once? But this is the first time we've talked about this."

"Ugh! Just shut up!" Kjelle stormed back into her tent. Robin stood there silently both hurt and confused. Against his better judgement, we walked up to the tent.

"Kjelle?" he asked.

"Go away already!"

"I get the feeling we need to talk."

Kjelle burst out of the tent, her shoulder shell off now. "What do you want from me? I have nothing to talk to you about!"

"Then why the outburst at a simple criticism?"

Kjelle sighed. "Because you-" She looked round and saw several of the other Shepherds starting to stare. "Ugh! Come here!" She grabbed Robin by the shirt and pulled him into the tent. When she let him go, she started pacing around the tent mumbling and running her hands vigorously through her hair.

"Kjelle, if something's bothering you-"

"You're bothering me!" Kjelle shouted. "I can't go anywhere without you nitpicking everything I do!"

Robin scratched his head. "But we haven't talked much since you joined us."

"That's the other thing! I can barely even get you to look at me when you aren't criticizing me! It's always been like this!"

Robin was even more confused now. "Kjelle you're talking to me like I ought to know what you're angry about. It hasn't even been two weeks since we met. Can I get a little context please?"

Kjelle took a deep breath and exhaled. "Hmph, fine. Where to start." She sat on the edge of her bed. "When I was younger, I never had a knack for books or tactics. I always felt more comfortable holding a lance than a tome. Didn't stop you from trying to teach me though. We used to spend hours as you tried to teach me how tactics. But I just couldn't get it."

"Did this put a wedge between us?"

Kjelle shrugged. "A little. Eventually, I just gave up on it altogether even though you kept saying I was improving. When I started training under Mother, you were always there constantly pointing out what I was doing wrong. Then Morgan started showing potential with tactics and you started focusing a lot of your attention on teaching her."

The mention of a sister left Robin more confused. He was about to bring it up but decided to bring it up later. "So you felt like you were being ignored."

Kjelle sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. It always seemed like if it wasn't tactics or strategy, you couldn't be bothered with it. I know that he cared about me. I don't think he would try so hard to teach me if he didn't. I just wish it didn't always have to be his way."

Robin sighed loudly. This was heavier than he was expecting. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to say. "I'm not sure if anything I have to say that would help, but . . . I'm sorry."

Kjelle chuckled. "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I don't even hate my father. It was just frustrating. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"It's alright. I think your father was just trying to help you in the best way he could. He knew you wanted to get stronger and tried to give you the push you needed. If he could see you now, I think he'd be proud."

Kjelle smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Father." She stood up and grabbed her lance. "I think I'm going to go train some more. Would you be willing to watch and give me pointers?"

"You won't mind?" Kjelle shook her head. Robin stood up. "Alright." Before they left the tent, Kjelle grabbed Robin's arm and kissed his cheek. Robin looked at her confused.

"Love you, Father." Kjelle glared at him. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

Robin chuckled and nodded. "It'll be our little secret.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who left suggestions. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please keep sending me your ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Dating Advice

**This is in response to a request by TaciturnReader. Thank you for your input!**

* * *

Stahl sat quietly in the mess tent, eating his second lunch. Frederick's training sessions always left him feeling hungrier than usual. As he finished, he noticed Robin walk into the mess tent and start looking around for someone. Suddenly, Robin saw him and approached. "Stahl! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Um, I am?" Stahl asked. Robin sat down across from him.

"Yes, Sir. I wanted to ask you something if you have the time."

Stahl shrugged. "Sure. Always happy to help. What do you need?"

Suddenly, Robin looked unusually nervous. "Well, your friends with Sully, right?"

"Yeah, more or less. We've joined the Shepherds around the same time. Although I think she's probably closer friends with Chrom than me."

"Maybe, but I can trust you the most to keep this conversation private."

Stahl raised a brow. "Private? What do you need to talk about exactly?"

"Well, um . . ." Robin's face started to turn red. "Sully and I have been spending a lot of time together recently."

Stahl nodded. "Yeah, yeah, the seaweed incident."

Robin sighed. "I meant besides that. My point is that with after all the time I've been spending with her, I think I might be falling in love with her."

Stahl spit out the water he was drinking into Robin's face. "Um, sorry."

Robin wiped the water off of his face. "Anyway. I was wondering if you might have any advice for me on what I could do to impress her."

Stahl sat back in his chair and let out a long sigh. "I'm not quite sure what to tell you, Robin. Sully isn't the kind of girl you win over with flowers and chocolates."

"I know, I know, but there has to be something I could do."

"Look, Sully respects tough guys."

Robin frowned. "I've tried dueling her. She always wins."

Stahl shook his head. "It's more than that I think. She likes guys who have spine. Ones who take charge and get the job done."

"You think I fit the bill?"

Stahl laughed. "You kidding? You're one of the smartest and bravest men I know. Your tactics have saved us countless times since you joined. We'd all follow you and Chrom to hell and back."

Robin smiled. "I didn't know you all thought so highly of me."

"Of course we do. And I know that Sully respects you too. But I think the most important thing is that you see her as an equal. Sully doesn't want someone who expects her to be a quiet little housewife."

Robin nodded. "Right. So, do you think I have a chance with her?"

Stahl shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like there's a checklist for you to go through to win her over. Sometimes you just got to take a risk and go in blind."

"Hm, perhaps you're right." Robin stood up. "Thank you, Stahl. This has been helpful."

Stahl smiled. "Anytime, my friend." Robin nodded and left the mess tent. He saw Sully walking by, heading in the direction of the training grounds.

"Well, here goes nothing." Robin ran to catch up with Sully. "Hey, Sully!"

Stahl stepped out of the mess hall and saw Robin catching up to Sully. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Best of luck, Robin. You're going to need it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Unwanted Revelations

**This is something that I whipped up myself. Thanks to those who have been sending in suggestions. I'll try to get to work on more of those soon. Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Robin stood quietly outside camp as he watched the sunrise. Normally, he and the other Shepherds would be getting ready for the day's march or the next mission but after a surprise attack by the Risen and the arrival of Chrom's daughter, Lucina, Chrom decided the Shepherds needed a chance to rest before trying to head out.

However, for Robin it was another chance to contemplate the events leading up to the Risen attack. First was the discovery of a mysterious doppelganger working for Plegia's king, Validar, followed by the revelation that Validar was his father. There was also apparently some greater and darker plan that he was supposedly meant to be a part of. It was all so confusing it nearly gave him a headache.

"Just who am I really?" he asked himself.

"So, this is where you ran off to." Robin looked over his shoulder and saw Sully walking up to him. "You plan on getting any sleep at all or is my snoring really that loud?"

Robin smiled and shook his head. "No, you're fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you care to share with me?"

"I'm not really sure I understand it completely. Validar told me that he's my father."

Sully whistled. "Damn. Did he say anything else?"

Robin shook his head. "He was vague. I know that he wants me to join him. He said something about Grima as well." He sat down and buried his hands in his face.

Sully sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, talk to me, hon. I know this is bothering you."

Robin looked at her. "What do you expect?! I've been wondering for two years who I might be and when I finally do, I end up getting an answer, I find out I'm the son of a mad cultist. I'm not even sure who I am anymore!"

"You're Robin. The Grandmaster of Ylisse. Hero of the Plegian War." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Most importantly, you're my husband. I won't pretend to have the answers, but I know that we'll them together. Just remember that you're more than what your past defines you as."

Robin smiled. "Thank you, Sully." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Sully stood up and helped Robin off the ground. "Feeling's mutual, handsome. Now can we please go to bed?"

Robin grabbed Sully's hand and walked with her back to camp. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Thunder

**Based off a suggestion by Acqua Sole. I love these little family moments :)**

* * *

Thunder roared loudly, startling Robin from his sleep. He sat up and looked out his window at the tree being tossed around by the raging storm. Next to him, he heard Sully snoring. Not much of a surprise there. A heard of bulls could be stampeding through the house and not notice. However, there was another noise that caught his ear.

A baby's cry.

"Guess Kjelle's awake now," Robin mumbled to himself. He climbed out of bed and left the room. There was a flash of light followed by another burst of thunder. Kjelle's crying started to get louder. "Geez, she's got a strong pair of lungs." He walked into her room as another flash of lightning struck and caught the brief image of his daughter looking terrified. He walked over to her crib and picked her up. Kjelle quickly grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his head. Robin chuckled. "Aw, it's okay, Sweetie. Daddy's here now. The storm can't get you."

Sully soon walked into the room and stood by the doorway. "Robin? Is Kjelle okay?" Robin looked back at her and nodded. Sully walked up to him and brushed the baby's hair. "That storm's getting pretty nasty, huh?"

"Yeah." He adjusted Kjelle in his arms. However, she kept a death grip on his shirt and was still crying. "Certainly got her attention. Guess this is the first big storm we've had since she was born."

Sully nodded. "Pretty pathetic I didn't even notice her crying. My mom was always the first one to check on us when we were scared."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Robin said. He handed Kjelle to her. Sully took her baby and gently rubbed the back of her head. Kjelle quickly calmed down as she nestled her head into her mother's shoulder. "See, no one can cheer her up like you can."

There was another clap of thunder. Kjelle looked out the window but still stayed calm. Sully smiled at her. "Aw, don't you worry, Kid. Your mom isn't going to let some lousy storm get you." Kjelle smiled almost as if she understood what was being said and started to drift back to sleep.

Robin chuckled. "Think we should let her sleep in our room tonight?"

Sully shrugged. "I suppose we could make an exception for tonight."

* * *

 **I know it's on the shorter side. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Pies

**So, back in Chapter 1, a guest reviewer mentioned how a Robin and Sully story should include something about pie. Makes sense. I'm personally a cake guy myself but that's besides the point.**

* * *

Robin approached the camp holding a large basket covered with a blanket. The smell of the blueberry pie inside brushed against his nose. He pulled back the blanket and looked at the pie, licking his lips eagerly. However, his thoughts of indulging his sweet tooth were interrupted by what he knew Sully's inevitable reaction would be.

"I need to find a place to eat this without being caught," Robin said to himself. He looked around for a place to hide and saw a large group of bushes big enough to hide him. "That'll do." He hurried over to the bushes and ducked behind them. Suddenly, he caught the scent of cherries.

"Father?" Robin looked up and saw his daughter Morgan giving him a surprised and confused look. Next to her was a basket in similar size to Robin's "What are you doing here? And what's that?" she asked, pointing at the basket.

Robin glanced at the basket, then back at her. "Um, what do you have?'

"I asked first."

Robin sighed and pulled the blanket off the basket. "This." He pulled out the pie and set it down in front of him. "There was a baker selling them for cheap. I thought I might pick one up."

Morgan sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Now I don't need to feel guilty about getting this." She took a pie out of her own basket.

"I knew I smelled cherry!" Robin looked at the two pies. Both would likely feed their family for a couple days each. "We probably should have gotten smaller pies."

Morgan shrugged. "Yeah, but it's really hard to think that far ahead when you have twenty different types of pies assaulting your sense of smell. How can anyone think straight with that?"

Robin chuckled. "True enough. Now for the real issue." Morgan raised a brow and tilted her head a little. "Getting rid of these before your mother finds us with them."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I guess that's why you're hiding here too, huh?"

"Mhm. Although I'm not sure how the two of us will be able to eat this on our own." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Someone's coming!" he whispered.

"Quick eat!" Morgan whispered. She grabbed a handful of pie and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Morgan I don't think that . . ." Robin looked up and saw Kjelle standing behind Morgan, arms crossed and brow raised. "Uh, hey, Kjelle."

Morgan stopped stuffing her face and looked back at her sister. "Mph! Flle! Dn tll Mver bot-"

"Swallow your food!" Kjelle said. Morgan swallowed, forcing the pie down her throat. "What are you two doing?"

Robin and Morgan looked at each other then back at Kjelle. "Um, eating pie without your mother knowing. Do you promise not to tell?"

"What flavor do you have?"

"I have cherry," Morgan said. Kjelle sneered a little.

"I've got blueberry here," Robin said, holding his pie up a little.

Kjelle smiled. "Alright then." She climbed over the bushes and sat next to Morgan. Robin handed her a piece of the pie. "I can't remember the last time I had a slice of pie."

"I don't expect a war torn future had a lot of pastries around."

"Well, that and Mother didn't let us have sweets very often."

"There's a reason for that." The three flinched at the sound of Sully's voice. Slowly and carefully, Robin looked over his shoulder and saw Sully standing over him.

"Um, hey there, honey," he said.

Sully crossed her arms. "Robin, what kind of example are you setting for our children by sneaking in desserts?"

"Well, technically we're adul-" Morgan began to say until Kjelle covered her mouth.

"Not helping," she said.

"Look, Sully," Robin said, "I appreciate your attitude about physical fitness. I've been keeping to your health diet religiously, but, damn it, sometimes a man needs a piece of pie!" He glanced over as Kjelle took another piece of his pie. "Hey, leave some for me!"

Sully rolled her eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Scoot over you glutton." Robin moved a bit to the right to let Sully sit to his right. "I suppose a few sweets every now and then can't hurt." She looked at the blueberry pie, a little disgusted. "Do you have anything else?"

"I got cherry!" Morgan said, handing her a piece.

Sully chuckled. "That's my girl." She took the slice and bit down. "Mm, good stuff."

Robin finally grabbed a piece of blueberry pie. "So, can we start talking about making that pastry pantry I want to put in the-"

"Don't push it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Edit: Thanks to yiggdrasill for pointing out the spelling error. I can't believe I goofed up spelling "desserts"**


	10. The Reason We're Together

**I had this particular idea in my head since about the beginning of the story but wanted to save it as a chapter 10 special of sorts. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sully and Sumia in the kitchen of the Shepherds' barracks drinking tea. It had been a while since the two had a chance to relax and chat. As usual, most of their conversation revolved around talking about horses. That is until Sumia decided to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Hey, Sully?" she asked. "May I ask a personal question?"

Sully looked up from her cup of tea. "Sure, I guess."

Sumia looked a little nervous. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but are you and Robin happy together?"

Sully raised a brow. "What do you mean? Have people been talking about us?"

Sumia quickly shook her head. "No, no, I promise! This is something I was just wondering about myself. You two just seem so different from each other."

Sully set her cup down. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you're one of the best knights in the Shepherds. Everyone takes you seriously in a fight. You also tend to strike first and asks questions later. Also, I don't think I've ever seen you when you aren't training in some form or another. If you didn't join me for tea on occasion, I would think you never relaxed."

Sully shrugged. "Gotta keep in shape. So, what about Robin?"

"Well, he's not exactly the best fighter."

"He can hold his own with a sword."

Sumia nodded. "Sure, but he always seems much more comfortable with a tome. And how often is he out of the strategy room when we're at the barracks. And he can be kind awkward."

Sully sighed. "What are you getting at, Sumia?"

"I guess I'm just confused about why you two are together." Sully was quiet. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to imply that you two make a bad couple or-"

Sully shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm glad you had the guts to bring it up. Excuse me for a moment?" Sumia nodded. Sully stood up and left the kitchen. She had never given much thought as to why she was with Robin before. Their engagement was unconventional to say the least. Not many couple got together over puking their guts out. She knew she loved Robin, but now that she thought about it, she wasn't quite sure why.

She arrived outside the strategy room and opened the door. Robin stood over a table looking at a map and writing notes down in a book. He looked up and saw Sully. "Hey, Sully. Weren't you supposed to meet Sumia for tea?"

Sully nodded. "I did. We got to talking though."

Robin looked back at his map. "What about?" Sully walked up to the desk and sat on the edge of it across from him.

"Hey," she said. Robin looked up at her. "You're happy with this." She pointed her finger between the two of them. "Right?"

Robin raised a brow. "What? Of course." Slowly, his eyes widened. "Why? Are you not?"

Sully chuckled a little. "Relax, I'm not here to break it off." Robin let out a relieved sigh. "I was just wondering though. What is do you think that keeps us together?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I mean why do you think that two completely opposite like we are can make it work."

Robin looked confused. "What makes you think we're opposites?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Robin shrugged. "I guess it depends on what we're talking about. Maybe in terms of occupation we might be. Personality too I guess we are a little. But, personally, I always thought we were pretty similar."

Now it was Sully's turn to be confused. "How do you figure?"

"I think both of us strive for the same thing but in different ways. Both of us want to be the best at our work. You're always training to be a better knight, and I a better tactician. We both tend to look for any way we can to keep our skills sharp even if it's a small thing like doing chores or reading a random book."

Sully nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Also," Robin's face started to turn red, "I think you complete me."

"Huh?"

"I tend to try and think through every possible scenario and possibility. Sometimes I get too caught up in the variables, I forget that I need to live in the moment too. But you're always quick to decide and stand by your choices. And you always own up to it if they turn out to be bad ones. It balances me I guess."

Sully smiled. "Wow. Um, thanks."

Robin walked around the table and stood in front of her. "There's also the fact that you're one of the toughest knights I know and that you'll always have my back." He grabbed her hands in his. "And, if I might be so bold, you're the prettiest woman I know."

Sully started to blush. "Now I know you're lying."

Robin shook his head. "Not in the slightest. So, does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." She held his hands tighter. "I think you're pretty amazing too, Robin. I don't think I've ever met someone who can get to know people as thoroughly as you. The Shepherds have become twice the group they used to be thanks to you. And those brilliantly insane schemes of yours. I don't think I've met anyone as clever as you." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Plus, I get to see this handsome face every day." She kissed him firmly on the lips. After a moment, she pulled back. "I love you."

Robin chuckled. "I thought you told me not to make you say that again."

"Doesn't seem to be stopping you." Robin smiled and gave her another kiss.

"I'll always love you, Sully. Never doubt that."

Sully smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "Same here. I'm with you to the bitter end."

* * *

 **Whoo! Ten chapters. To be honest, I don't know how long this series will be going. I'd like it to continue for a while, but I need more suggestions for that to happen. I have enough for a few more chapters but I'm always open to new ideas (within reason). Thanks to everyone who has been commenting and leaving suggestions. I always appreciate getting feedback and look forward to more.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Boyfriends

**Based on a suggestion by yiggdrasill. Thanks for you input!**

* * *

Sully whistled as she carried a crate of supplies through the camp. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Morgan slipping behind one of the tents. "Hm, wonder what that girl is up to now." She walked over to the tent and heard Morgan whispering to someone.

"So, how long are we going to have to meet like this?" she asked.

"I thought you liked these secret meetings," someone replied. Sully recognized the voice as Inigo's, Olivia's son.

"It was amusing at first, but it's getting kind of silly now. Why can't we just tell them already?" Sully could tell Morgan was frustrated at whatever Inigo was up to. It wasn't often that she got irritated at anything, even Inigo. Normally, the two got along pretty well. Sully wondered what Inigo was doing to get under Morgan's skin.

"I kind of don't want to be skinned alive," Inigo said.

"They wouldn't skin you. Not alive anyway." Sully had to stop herself from chuckling at that.

"You're not helping, Morgan."

"Aw, I'm just trying to get you to lighten up a little. I don't see what you're so worried about."

Sully heard Inigo sigh loudly. "You know I don't have the most sterling reputation when it comes to women."

"You've gotten better about it though lately." Sully had to admit Morgan was right. There had been far fewer complaints floating around about Inigo's flirting lately. Actually, it had started around the time he and Morgan started spending more time together.

"Well, that's because I've got the best girl in the world now."

Morgan giggled. "Sweet talker." Sully's eyes widened. Morgan wasn't seeing Inigo was she? She noticed that the two had stopped talking all of sudden and decided to finally peek behind the tent. The crate nearly fell out of her arms when she saw the two kissing. She barely managed to catch it but the noise still distracted the two lovers. Morgan gasped and shoved Inigo back. "M-Mother!"

Inigo's face went pale. " Lady Sully."

Sully hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat. "So, what are you two doing here exactly?"

Morgan and Inigo glanced to each other than looked back at Sully. "We were . . . talking." Morgan said.

"I caught that much."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Were you spying on us?"

Sully shook her head. "No, I just saw you sneaking behind the tent and was wondering what you were up to. I thought you were getting ready to pull a prank or something." She looked at Inigo who was trying his best to not look like he was shaking in fear. "This is a prank, right?" Sully asked.

Morgan huffed. "No, Mother it isn't." She gently grabbed Inigo's hand. "Inigo and I are dating."

Sully shot a glare at Inigo. "How are you going to convince me not to bash you over the head with this?" She lifted the crate up a little.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Motheeer!"

Sully set down the crate and sat on top of it. Her gaze never strayed from the frightened Inigo. "I'm waiting, boy."

Inigo swallowed nervously. "Um, well, erm . . ."

"Mother, stop scaring him!" Morgan shouted.

Sully put a finger over Morgan's lips. "Hush, Morgan. Mommy's interrogating."

Morgan pushed Sully's finger away. "Come on, Mother, don't you trust me?"

Sully glanced at Morgan. "I'm just trying to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"I do and-"

"If I may," Inigo said. He stood up straight, trying to stop shaking. "Lady Sully, I know my reputation precedes me and it isn't the most positive. However, my affections towards Morgan are genuine. That may not sound like it means much, but, if you give me a chance, I can prove to you that I can be every bit the man your daughter needs."

Sully stood up and looked him in the eye. "I dunno. I have pretty high standards."

Inigo gulped but stood his ground. "I'll exceed them."

Sully smirked. "Heh, good answer. But don't get your hopes up."

Morgan stood up and stood between the two. "Mother, would you please stop terrifying my boyfriend?"

Sully fought the reaction to shudder at the sound of that. "So what about you, kiddo? What do you see in this guy?"

Morgan shrugged. "He's kind of charming when he wants to be. He also puts up with my teasing and still treats me like and adult and equal in spite of it." She reached back and grabbed his hand. "Plus, he's kind of cute." Inigo smiled and blushed a little.

Sully sighed and smiled softly. "Alright, fine." She looked at Inigo. "Consider yourself on a trial basis, Inigo. But if you break her heart, I'll break your spine."

Inigo gulped. "Y-Yes, Ma'am." He looked at Morgan. "I think I'm going to go call it a day." He nodded to Sully and left.

Morgan looked at Sully. "Thanks for not mauling him, Mother. I know he'll impress you."

Sully shrugged. "We'll see. But I guess if he makes you happy." She gave Morgan a kiss on the head. "That's good enough for me." Morgan smiled and hugged Sully.

"Thanks, Mother." She released her mother and yawned a little. "I think I'm going to call it a night too."

"Alright." Sully picked up the crate. "I should probably get this to the medical tent." Morgan nodded and watched Sully until she halfway across the tent. She quickly rushed to Inigo's tent to find him lying on the bed reading a book. "Phew, that went pretty well."

Inigo looked up at her and blushed a little. "So, um, at what point are we going to tell your mother we're sharing a tent?"

Morgan took off her coat and boots and laid down next to him. "One step at a time, sweetie."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I need a break every now and then so I don't get burn out. I'm going to aim for posting this story on weekdays some time after five, when I get off work. So stay tuned! Feel free to comment or message me with ideas! I love to get feedback.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Early Mornings

**Got a couple requests for a Morgan and Kjelle chapter. Hope this doesn't dissapoint.**

* * *

It was still dark outside by the time Kjelle woke up. Soon, the sun would be up soon and she wanted a chance to train privately before the other Shepherds got up. Sitting up in her cot, she noticed that Morgan's bed was gone. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of her amnesiac sister wandering around alone. They had only recently found Morgan and Kjelle wanted to keep a close an eye on her as she could.

She quickly got dressed and put her armor on before leaving her tent. Her mind raced with possibilities of where her sister could be but they were interrupted by the sound of loud grunts and shouts. Following the sound, she found Morgan in the training area practicing with her lance, Kjelle breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are."

Morgan jumped. "Wah!" She spun around, pointer her lance at Kjelle. "Oh, Kjelle. You startled me."

Kjelle chuckled. "I can see that." She walked up to Morgan. "So, what are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I slept just fine. I always get up early to train."

"Oh, right. You did that too."

Morgan tilted her head. "Is that why you're up?"

Kjelle nodded. "Yeah. Mother used to get us up early for training. Eventually, it just became habit. Even after she was gone, you and I would get ourselves up and spar with each other."

"Really? That sounds nice."

"It was. We used to fight over who got to do the worse chores."

Morgan giggled. "Ha! That sounds hilarious."

"It could get pretty entertaining. We broke a lot of mother's equipment. On the plus side, we got pretty good at weapons and armor crafting."

"Well, that explains how I know how to do that. Did we do anything else together?"

"All kinds of stuff. We used to study together with Father or Lady Miriel on occasion. He didn't think the local schools were capable of teaching us as adequately as he could."

"Yeah, I remember him saying something like that before."

"We used to play together all the time too. You'd always get yourself hurt somehow. There was this one time you got five nosebleeds in one day."

Morgan laughed. "Oh, gods, really? How?"

"I'm still figuring it out." The two girls laughed a little bit. Kjelle stopped first and watched her sister giggle like a little kid. Morgan quickly noticed and raised a brow.

"What?"

Kjelle shook her head. "Nothing. Just glad you're back."

Morgan smiled. "Um, thanks. Glad to be back. Or is it nice to meet you? Amnesia is complicated."

"I'll bet. Don't worry, Morgan. I'll help you figure it all out."

"Thanks, Sis. So where do we start?"

"Well, well, well." The two girls looked over and saw Sully walking up to them. "Looks like my two favorite recruits are raring to go for a little morning training."

Morgan and Kjelle looked at each other. "Is it me or does she sound a little too eager?"

"It's her," Kjelle said.

"What's with the whispering?" Sully asked. "You two got something you want to share?" The girls gulped and shook their heads. "Good. Let's start with ten laps around the camp."

"In armor?" Morgan asked. Kjelle quickly covered her chatty sister's mouth too late.

Sully crossed her arms. "Hm. Good point. Let's make it fifteen. It'll build good endurance." The girls hesitated for a moment. "Well? Move!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the girls shouted in unison. They took off running.

"You getting us in trouble was something that happened a lot too!" Kjelle said.

"That sounds about right," Morgan said. "Although the burn my legs are starting to feel seems far more familiar!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late post. I was playing System Shock and lost track of time. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Beach Heat

**So, the format's a little different this time around. I decided to do a little bit on what a conversation between a married Sully and Robin in Summer Scramble might be. I decided to go strictly with a script format to keep things simple. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Turn 1_

Robin: Phew, it's pretty hot out here.

Sully: You feeling alright, Robin?

Robin: Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Sully. This heat is a little brutal though.

Sully: Is it? I barely even noticed.

Robin: What? How?

Sully: I just took like a challenge. See if I could still fight as well in this kind of weather. After a while, I just stopped noticing.

Robin: Heh, you never cease to amaze me with your perseverance, Sully. It puts me to shame.

Sully: Ah, don't feel bad, stud. You're pretty tough too. Just take in stride and defy Mother Nature. Can't let a little heat keep us from doing our job, right?

Robin: Right. Thank you, dear. I feel more motivated already.

Sully: That's my man! I'm going to go scout ahead. I'll be back in a bit.

(Sully leaves)

Robin: Gods, how does she do it? It's almost supernatural. Oh well, I told I'd push through it so better buck up.

 _Turn 3_

Sully: Damn, it feels like it's getting hotter. Starting to see why it was bugging Robin earlier. Better go check up on him.

Robin: *pant* Ugh, this is getting unbearable. *pant* Is it me or is everything getting fuzzy . . .

(Robin falls)

Sully: Robin!

Robin: Sully?

Sully: Easy, honey, I got you. Are you alright?

Robin: Yeah, just feeling exhausted.

Sully: Why didn't you get some shade or something?

Robin: I have to organize the troops. Can't do that very well from the sidelines. I must look pretty pathetic right now.

Sully: No way! A pathetic man doesn't face blistering heat to watch out for his friends. Honestly, it's kind of hot. No pun intended.

Robin: Even the part with me collapsing to the ground?

Sully: Eh, we don't have to dwell on that part. Here, I got some water with me if you need it.

Robin: Thanks.

Sully: And here's a little something else for your efforts.

Robin: Wha-mph!

Sully: Heh, feel better?

Robin: Um, yeah. Thank you, Sully.

Sully: Don't mention it. Just be more careful. As proud as I am of your dedication, I still want you to myself for a long time to come.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Baby Sister

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was too warn out to write something. Hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

Kjelle slept soundly in her bed comfortably curled up in her blankets. The sounds of scurrying footsteps from outside her room stirred her from her slumber a little. She could hear what sounded like her father talking to someone, but ignored it in favor of going back to sleep. Whatever it was grown-ups had to talk about was no concern to her.

"AUUGGH!"

The sudden loud shout abruptly woke Kjelle completely. She looked up at her ceiling, noting that the shouting seemed to be coming from her room upstairs. Quickly, Kjelle climbed out of bed and left her room. However, it wasn't long before she would change her mind.

"GYAAA!"

"Mommy?" Kjelle whispered. She went upstairs to her parent's room. The shouting started to become louder and more frequent. As she got closer to her parent's room, she could hear other voices over her mother's shouting.

"Robin, would you just leave already?" Lissa shouted.

"But I thought you needed my-"

"ROBIN, GET OUT ALREADY!" Sully shouted. There was the sound of something breaking followed by Robin stumbling out the door.

"Daddy?" Kjelle asked. Robin looked over his shoulder with a surprised expression on his face.

"Kjelle?" He approached her and knelt down. "Did the shouting wake you up?"

Kjelle nodded. "Is Mommy alright?"

"She should be hopefully."

"Why is she shouting so much? Did someone hurt her?"

Robin chuckled and picked Kjelle up. "Erm, not intentionally." He carried her to the stairs and sat down on the top, putting Kjelle in his lap. "She's just in the middle of having the baby."

Kjelle tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you said the baby wasn't coming for a while."

"We thought so but I guess the baby had other plans."

"You should have told her to wait until Mommy was ready."

Robin smiled. "I'll be sure to give her a good scolding later."

"So, why did Miss Lissa and Mommy kick you out of the room?"

"I was trying to help but was just getting in the way. Lissa and her helpers know what they're doing. I suppose I was too eager to not miss this birth like I missed yours." Kjelle nodded then yawned a little. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

Kjelle shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "No. Waiting alone is boring. I'll stay awake with you."

"Thick you can manage that? This is going to take some time."

Kjelle glared at him. "I can do it!" She huffed and crossed her arms as she waited. Robin smiled and stroked Kjelle's hair.

It was quiet between the two other than the occasional awkward question Kjelle would ask in regard as to why giving birth hurt. Eventually, sleep managed to overcome the young girl and she dozed off with her head leaning against her father's chest. She was awoken again when she felt her father pick her up. She let out a small protesting moan.

"You awake?" Robin asked. Kjelle nodded. "Good. There's someone you should meet." As Robin carried her down the hall, Kjelle noticed the screaming had stopped and saw Lissa's assistants walking past them. She held her head up and looked towards Robin's room.

"Is the baby here?"

"Yep. Ready to be a big sister?"

"I think so." Robin smiled and stepped into the room. Lissa was still there standing by the bed. She looked at Robin and Kjelle and smiled.

"It wasn't easy," she said. "But they're both okay. I'll leave you alone for a while." Lissa left the room as Robin approached the bed and set Kjelle down on the edge.

Sully looked at her and smiled. "Hey, kiddo. When did you get up?"

"I've been up for a while." She noticed the small bundled up baby in Sully's arms and leaned in a little closer to get a closer look.

"Meet your kid sister, Morgan." Kjelle looked at Sully then back at Morgan.

"She's beautiful," Robin said. "Looks like this one got your hair this time."

Sully smiled. "She pulls it off a little better." She watched as Kjelle put her hand on the baby's head. Morgan moaned a little making Kjelle quickly jerk her hand back.

"Did I hurt her?" she asked.

Sully shook her head. "No, she's just saying hello." Kjelle carefully brushed the thin wisps of Morgan's hair.

"She's so tiny."

"She is," Robin said. "Think you can watch her back until she' big enough to protect herself."

Kjelle looked back at Morgan and smiled. "Hell, yeah."

Sully chuckled and held both her daughters close. "That's my girl."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Venting

**Something a little on the short side but it was a chapter I've been wanting to tackle for a while. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Robin stood over the table as he read the map of the Plegian battlefield where Emmeryn died. He had spent all of his downtime since making it back to Regna Ferox going over what he could have done differently. However, deep down he knew it was pointless.

"Gah!" Robin shouted. He picked up the map and tore it into several pieces. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" He flipped the table he was using. "How did I not see it coming?!"

"Robin!" someone shouted. Robin turned around and saw Sully standing in the doorway of the strategy room. She looked at the mess Robin had made. "What's going on?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing. Just venting."

"Looks pretty intense." Sully walked in and picked up a piece of the map. "You're going over what happened with Emmeryn."

"Not anymore." Robin set the table back up. "It was an idiotic mistake. Nothing I could do to change it." He started to leave the room but Sully grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I'm the strategist." Robin pulled his arm away. "Everything that goes wrong is my fault."

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it isn't! I should have suspected something! I should have known Gangrel was up to something! I should have-"

 _SLAP!_

Robin stood dumbfounded. He held a hand to the cheek Sully struck. She glared at him with her fists clenched.

"Are you serious! You can't really be that full of yourself, can you?"

Robin was silent.

"You can't predict everything, Robin. And you can't blame yourself when something goes wrong. Emmeryn gave her own life up. It was her choice."

"She shouldn't have had to have made it."

Sully shook her head. "No, she shouldn't have. But sometimes we don't get to decide our fates. Sometimes we have to make that impossible choice for the good of everyone else."

Robin hung his head. "She was an incredible woman wasn't she? Giving herself up for people that hated her. I want to honor her memory. Prove that everyone can live peacefully together."

"Then do that."

"How?"

"You can start by not brooding alone in here." She caressed his cheek and lifted his head up so he was looking her in the eye. "And maybe getting some sleep. You look terrible."

Robin chuckled. "I can always count on you to not mince words, can't I?"

Sully smiled. "Damn straight." She kissed the cheek she slapped. "Glad your back to normal. Sorry I had to hit you."

"It's alright. Although, I think you got a bit of my lip too."

"Oh, did I?" She firmly pressed her lips against his. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for setting me straight."

"Anytime. You don't have to carry the weight of all our problems alone, right? I got some pretty strong muscles. I can carry more than my fair share."

Robin chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Keep sending me your suggestions.**


	16. Stew

**It's a bit on the short side, but I like how it came out. A little more lighthearted than the last chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sully and Morgan stared at the pot of stew in front of them. It was an odd and very unsettling shade of brown. The two looked at each other than at Robin and Kjelle. Kjelle smiled eagerly while Robin stood behind her with a nervous grin.

Morgan looked back in the pot. "Sooo, what is it?" she asked.

"It's a stew," Kjelle said. "Father helped me make it."

Sully looked at Robin who just shrugged. "So, it's beef?" she asked.

"Vegetable," Robin said.

Morgan started poking her spoon into the stew which proceeded to swallow it. "Uuuh . . ."

"Father, it's moving again!" Kjelle shouted. "I'll get a torch!"

Morgan put her hands up and stood up from the table. "Nope, nope, no! Nuh, uh!" She walked out of the room

Kjelle sighed and put the lid back on the pot. "Well, I guess this was a bust. Thanks for trying, Father but I guess I'm only good for stabbing things."

"What the hell is wrong with stabbing things?" Sully asked.

"Nothing but I guess . . . ah, never mind."

Robin put a hand on Kjelle's shoulder. "What's wrong, hon?"

Kjelle shrugged. "I know I'm a good fighter. I always have been. But it seems that what I was always good at. I can't fight forever though. I guess I wanted at least something else I could be good at."

"Why cooking though?" Sully asked.

"Well, I was having a lot of fun spending time with Father. And I thought I was getting better." A rumbling sound came from inside the pot. "But I could be wrong."

Robin chuckled. "I've been enjoying myself too, but I'm sure there's something else we could find for you. And besides," he opened the lid to the pot, "we haven't really even tried it yet." He put his finger in the pot and immediately pulled it out. "Ow!"

"Is it hot?" Kjelle asked.

Robin looked at them. "I think it bit me."

Sully grabbed the pot and carried out of the tent. "I'm burning this." There was a hissing sound coming from the stew. "Oh, shut the hell up!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Horses

**A guest suggested a chapter about Sully's horse. I like this idea. Here you go.**

* * *

Robin stood eye to eye with Sully's horse. The large beast glared at him with what looked like an intense hatred. However, Sully had told him earlier the look only meant he was mildly irritated. "Okay, Jagan."

The horse snorted and stomped his hoof as if he was annoyed Robin would even dare to say his name.

Robin gulped. "Look, I know this looks bad but I swear I wasn't peeping."

Jagen didn't look convinced. In fact, he leaned forward and glared at Robin harder.

Robin took a step back and put his hands up in front of him. "I swear I wasn't! I had no idea Sully was there! I was just trying to stop Vaike from getting a peek!"

Jagen glared at him quietly for a moment as if he was considering what Robin had said.

"Of course, I don't see why it'd be bad if I did get a peek," Robin whispered. "We're engaged after all."

Unfortunately, Jagen had very good hearing. He stood up on his hind legs and neighed loudly before stomping loudly on the ground.

"Whoa! I was only joking!" Jagen reached out and tried to bite him. "Ack! Sully!"

Sully quickly appeared and stood between the two. "Whoa! No! Back off!" Jagen calmed down and stood back. He still kept a hard glare on Robin. Sully looked back at him. "Why the hell are you bothering my horse?"

"I was trying to explain what happened earlier."

"What? About you and Vaike?" Robin turned a little red and nodded. "Yeah, well you did seem to piss him off. I wasn't exactly thrilled with you either."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I honestly wasn't trying to peep." Jagen snorted. "I wasn't!"

Sully started petting Jagen's snout. "Ah, go easy on him. If he says he wasn't peeping than I believe him." Jagen looked back at Robin then turned around to go get a drink.

"Soo, are he and I good?" Robin asked.

Sully shrugged. "I think he'll let it go this time." She stepped a little closer to him. "But you know, if you wanted a peek, all you had to do was ask."

"I wasn't peep-wait. Are you suggesting . . ."

"Not without a little something in return. Lake's free. I didn't get to finish mine and you smell like you need one."

Robin's face started getting redder. He cleared his throat quickly. "Well, um, I did work up a sweat running from Jagen."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She grabbed his hand and started leading him toward the lake. Robin looked at Jagen and saw the horse glaring angrily at him. "Ease off, Jagen." Sully said. Jagen gave a resigning snort and went back to his drink. However, he still watched the two carefully as they walked away.

He still wasn't quite sure about this Robin character.

* * *

 **Who needs an overprotective dad when you have a grouchy horse?**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Armor Fort

**This chapter was inspired by a suggestion by Erebus13. Thank you for your input!**

* * *

To say Kjelle was tense was an understatement. The last battle against Walhart's forces left all the Shepherds feeling mentally and physically exhausted. While she was sure someone would write an epic poem about a glorious battle in a volcano, actually fighting in one was miserable. Almost everyone had burns on them and a few of them nearly passed out in the battle.

Then there was poor Say'ri. While she held her composure well in front of the other Shepherd's, Kjelle could tell that Say'ri was barely keeping it together. Killing your own sibling would do that to most people. Kjelle couldn't begin to imagine what it might be like if she was ever forced to fight Morgan. She didn't want to think about it. However, she found that she had some measure of respect for Yen'fay's willingness to become Walhart's puppet just to protect his little sister. She could sympathize with that. Not that she would ever want to be in that position herself.

Again, she'd rather not think about any of it.

Heading for the supply tent, Kjelle sought out her own personal sanctuary. A place that could calm her down like nowhere else could. She arrived at the tent and peeked inside looking for her old suit of armor. While it was too impractical for her to use in battle anymore, sometimes wearing it would calm her down somehow. At first, she couldn't see it. Fearing the worst, she stepped inside the tent and began looking for it.

"Where is it?" she asked herself. "It couldn't have grown feet and walked-" She stopped when she felt her foot hit against something metal. Looking down, she saw her armor in a heap on the ground. "What the hell?" Whoever did this was going to be sorry. She picked up the breastplate to put it away, but found Morgan asleep underneath it. "Morgan?"

Morgan moaned a little and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around a bit before noticing Kjelle. "Hm? Oh, hi, Kjelle. Do you need something?"

Kjelle raised a brow. "What are you doing sleeping under my old armor?"

Morgan looked at the scattered pieces of armor around her. "This is yours? Sorry, I didn't know. Were you wanting to take a nap in it?"

"Something like that. So, why are you using it? And why is it all over the ground."

Morgan shrugged. "After the battle today, I was feeling stressed. I wanted somewhere to just be alone for a little bit and think. Somehow, I got the urge to come in here. When I saw your armor there, it just looked safe I guess. So I made a little fort out of it. Like a pillow fort but with armor. I guess I just fell asleep after a while."

Kjelle smiled. "I see. That's why I came here too. I wear it every now and then. It feels like the world can't hurt me as long as I'm inside it."

"Yeah, I got that feeling too."

Kjelle sat next to her sister. "So, I guess you're a little shaken up too, huh?"

Morgan sat up and hugged her knees. "Today was the worst. I feel so bad for poor Say'ri. Yen'fay too." Kjelle nodded not entirely sure what to say. Suddenly, Morgan leaned her head on Kjelle's shoulder. "Hey, Kjelle?"

"What?"

"Promise we'll always be close. That we'll never turn on each other."

Kjelle's stomach felt like it was twisting. "Morgan, we don't know what may-"

"Promise." Morgan's voice shook a little and she leaned a little closer to her sister."

Kjelle sighed. A part of hew knew that making such a promise was unrealistic. Any number of things could turn them against each other for good or bad reasons. She looked at Morgan and saw her trying to fight back tears. Perhaps pragmatism wasn't what was needed right now. Kjelle wrapped her arms around Morgan and held her tightly, resting her head on top of hers.

"I promise," she said. Morgan sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks."

* * *

"You think they might be in here?" Sully asked.

"Well, we've looked everywhere else," Robin said. "If they aren't here then they may have left camp for a bit. Wouldn't hurt to check though." The two stepped into the supply tent.

Sully looked around and noticed a set of armor piled up on the floor. "What's Kjelle's armor doing on the ground?"

Robin raised a brow. "That's odd. Kjelle is usually very good about tending to her things." The two walked over to the armor.

Sully picked up the breastplate and smiled at what she saw. "Found 'em."

On the ground, Kjelle and Morgan slept in their armor fort. Kjelle's shield served as a makeshift blanket for the two while their heads rested in the shoulder shell. Robin smiled softly and removed his coat. Sully picked the shield up as Robin draped the coat over the two. Carefully, they replaced the shield and breastplate and left the two girls to their much needed rest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Rivals

**So, Erebus13 reminded me that we can't have Robin with another woman without Tharja having something to say about it. Let's address that shall we?**

* * *

Sully wasn't one to let things get under her skin. Most of the time, she was willing to let bygones be bygones. The only thing that really bothered her was when her strength was challenged. However, her friends in the Shepherds respected her as a warrior and her reputation as a knight in Ylisse was nothing to scoff at either. As far as she was concerned, there wasn't much for her to get upset over.

Except when someone flirted with her man.

Robin wouldn't cheat on her, she knew that much. However, that didn't stop the occasional mistress from trying to make a move. Since the Plegian war, Robin had gotten a reputation as a hero of Ylisse for his role in it. Such popularity tended to draw unwanted attention. Normally, Sully could scare them off pretty easily. Except for one.

"Good afternoon, Robin," Tharja said from inside the war tent. Sully clenched her fists when she heard Tharja's voice. "Working hard?"

"Hello, Tharja," Robin greeted politely. Sometimes Sully wondered if Robin was unaware of Tharja's advances or just politely ignoring it. "Yes, I've been quite busy. The last few battles have been showing some weaknesses in our current formations."

"Anything serious?" Tharja asked. Sully stepped a little closer to the tent.

"It could be if left alone." The sound of papers rustling could be heard. "The Valmese troops are nothing to scoff at. I've been working on some new formations but I think the biggest thing we lack is raw power. If we had a trick up our sleeve to use . . ."

"Perhaps a hex would help."

"A hex? I'm not sure, Tharja. There's a lot of risks to that."

"I'm sure I could come up with something that would meet your expectations."

Sully could hear Robin's fingers tapping the table. "Hm, I suppose I don't have many options at this point. Perhaps you could work on something with Henry."

"I do my best work alone. However, I wouldn't mind your company if you wanted to assist me."

Robin cleared his throat. "Um, I'm not sure how appropriate that would be. I don't think Sully would like me to visit another woman's tent by myself."

"Sounds like she has some trust issues with you." Sully clenched her fists at the mere suggestion, and Tharja sounded way too pleased as she said that.

"No, Sully and I trust one another completely. But neither of us likes unruly rumors starting, you know? If you want to come to the next strategy meeting with some of your ideas, Chrom and I would be very interested in hearing them.

Tharja sighed. "Alright. I suppose that would work. Feel free to drop by though if you change your mind."

"Um, right. Thank you, Tharja." Sully quickly stepped aside as Tharja left the tent. Quietly, Sully followed Tharja through the camp until she was sure they were out of Robin's earshot.

"Tharja!" Sully shouted.

Tharja stopped but didn't turn around. "I was wondering when you were going to say something. For a moment, I thought you were going to stab me in the back."

"I don't need to resort to such underhanded tactics. Unlike you it seems."

Tharja scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sully clenched her fists and grit her teeth. She quickly stepped closer to Tharja and pointed a finger in her face. "Don't play dumb with me! I heard that whole display!" Tharja tensed up a little. "I got half a min to beat you into a bloody pulp for thinking you could steal my husband from me!"

"Hmph. I'm surprised Robin could settle for someone so barbaric."

"Why you little!"

"Calm down!" Tharja shouted. She sighed and held her tome a little closer. "I wasn't trying to take Robin from you." Sully glared on her. "Well, that wasn't my full intention."

Sully raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I was curious to test Robin's integrity. See what he would do when a woman more on his level tried to woo him."

"I'm getting real tired of your insinuations."

Tharja shrugged. "Truth hurts."

Sully crossed her arms. "Why don't you finish explaining yourself before one of us does something she'll regret."

"Fine. I've actually been making advances at Robin for the past week." Tharja smirked slightly when Sully's glare intensified. "Turns out Robin is the loyal sort. It's rather attractive."

Sully smiled a little. "Yeah. It is." She relaxed a little bit. "So, if you've satisfied your curiosity, will you be leaving Robin alone?"

Tharja smiled mischievously. "Not likely. He's far too interesting to just let go." She sighed when Sully tensed up again. "But I suppose I can promise to stop trying to steal him from you."

Sully smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Tharja scowled a little. "You'd better be good to him though. Men like him only come once in a lifetime."

Sully chuckled. "Don't need to tell me twice." Tharja huffed and walked back to her tent. Sully sighed and headed back to the war tent. She looked inside and saw Robin sitting at his desk, scribbling on papers. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello, Dear." He studied her face and frowned. "You alright? You seem upset."

Quickly, Sully smiled and straightened up. "No. Just had a chat with Tharja."

Robin raised a brow. "Oh? What about?"

Sully shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She walked up to him and gently grabbed his arm. "Come on, I'm taking you on a date night."

Robin stood up. "Not that I'm refusing, but what brought this on?"

Sully chuckled. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Rob." Robin shrugged and walked with Sully hand in hand out of the war tent.

Meanwhile, Tharja watched the two as they left. She crossed her arms and sighed. "I suppose he could have always done worse."

* * *

 **Hopefully, I did that well. I've never really written Tharja before.**

 **Sorry for the long delay on this one. School is in session so that eats up a lot of my time along with my job. Thank you for your patience!**

 **One last thing, I am working on a Support project for Fates. No, it's not with any children this time but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! I'll probably post it this weekend.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. I'll Be With You Forever

**This chapter was inspired by a comment from Zeek72. Thank you for your input.**

* * *

It was evening as Robin walked through an open field outside Ylisstol. He had no place in particular he was wanting to go but he needed to calm his nerves. Tomorrow was his wedding day. It hadn't really hit him until now what that meant.

 _Splash._

"Huh?" Robin looked down and noticed that he had absentmindedly stepped into a lake. "Oops."

"Ha, ha, ha!" The sound of laughter broke Robin from his stupor and looked over his and saw Sully laughing as she walked up to him. "You know most people at least take your shoes off before going for a swim." Robin didn't say anything as he stepped out of the lake and sat down. Sully raised a brow. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Robin took off his boots and shook the water out of them. Sully sat down next to him and watched him as he pulled them back on. He remained quiet as he looked out at the lake. The couple watched as the sun set behind the trees across the lake. Robin hardly budged, keeping his gaze on the other side of the lake. Finally, Sully broke the silence again.

"Getting dark." She looked at Robin. "Want to start heading back? Got a big day tomorrow." Robin flinched a little. "What?"

Robin shook his head and stood up. "Nothing."

"You're a lousy liar, you know that?" Sully stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me in, Robin. I can't help you when you get all cloistered like this."

Robin looked at her, his face looking red. "You're going to think I'm a fool. Or worse a coward."

Sully's eyes widened a little. "Damn, it must be bad whatever's eating you." Robin looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, come on. It's me. When would I ever think you're a coward?"

Robin let out a long sigh. "What if it was because I was nervous about the wedding?"

"How nervous?" Sully started to look a little uneasy. "You getting cold feet?"

Robin quickly shook his head. "No! I wouldn't leave you, I promise."

Sully sighed in relief and chuckled. "Good, don't scare me like that!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

Robin didn't react other than a slight flinch. "I was just thinking. Starting tomorrow, I'll have a family for the first time since Chrom found me in that field."

Sully smiled softly. "That's not a bad thing is it?"

"No. But whenever I think about it, I get this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Like me having a family won't work. That it'll go wrong somehow." He buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated groan before looking back at Sully. "I can't shake the feeling that has happened before either."

Sully frowned. "Robin."

Robin took her hands and looked her in the eye. "Please, don't take this to mean that I want to back out. I don't. I'm just . . . scared I guess. I have no concrete experience with having a family on my own. I'm afraid that I'll do something to mess it up."

Sully put a hand on Robin's cheek. "I wish you wouldn't hide stuff like this from me."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm only upset that you think I don't think you can come to me." Robin hung his head a little but Sully lifted it back up so they were eye to eye again. "I get being nervous you know. I know I don't show it, but I'm nervous too. The thought of spending the rest of your life with someone can be pretty daunting."

Robin nodded. "Yeah."

"But if I have to spend the rest of my days with anyone, I'm glad that it's you." Robin smiled at her. "Well, figure it out. Together. But no more of this bottling your feelings up around me, yeah?"

"Okay. Thank you, Sully. I know you don't care much for mushy romance stuff, but I love you. More than I can express. I don't even begin to deserve you."

Sully started to blush. "Hey, don't go selling yourself short like that. You're quite the catch yourself. And . . . I love you too."

The two leaned forward and kissed. In that moment, Robin could feel his fears be replaced with determination. "I'll be with you forever," he said softly. "No matter what happens."

"I'll hold you to that." The two looked out at the lake. The moon had come out with the stars, their reflections dancing on the lake. Sully whistled. "Beautiful."

Robin didn't even notice, his attention focused on the most amazing woman in the world. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Whoo! 20 chapters down! Thanks to all my readers for your reviews and suggestions! I hope you've been enjoying it!**


	21. Stubborn Streak

**I realized I haven't really had a dedicated Sully/Kjelle chapter yet. Oh, silly me.**

* * *

Kjelle casually made her way through the camp, doing her best to keep from clutching at the wound in her side. Her lance serves to support her well enough but she had to leave her shield behind a while ago. It took some doing to avoid the other Shepherds and not draw attention to herself. Eventually, she made it to the medical tent and snuck inside.

"Gods, finally," she said. She winced as she sat down in a chair. Carefully, she removed the shoulder shell and breastplate of her armor to get a better look at her wound. "Guess that axe went a little deeper than I thought. I hope this doesn't get infected."

"Hope what doesn't get infected?" Kjelle froze at the sound of her mother's voice. Slowly, she looked up and saw Sully standing at the entrance of the tent holding a large crate. It didn't take long for Sully to notice Kjelle's injury. "Gods, Kjelle!" She put the crate down and knelt in front of her daughter to get a better look. "Did this happen while you were on patrol?"

Kjelle felt her cheeks start to get warm. "Yeah. I ran into some Risen while I was out on my own."

Sully looked up at her. "Wasn't that Gerome kid supposed to be helping you? He didn't ditch you did he? I'm going to have to give him a piece of-"

"No, Mother, he didn't ditch me. I ditched him."

Now Sully looked even more confused. "What'd you do something stupid like that for?"

"We started arguing and I wanted to get away. I figured I didn't need his help anyway. I ran into a couple of Risen and thought I could take them. I was doing just fine, until one with an axe got the jump on me." Kjelle smiled a little. "I managed to kill them all though."

Sully sighed. "What am I to do with you, kid?" She went back to the crate she brought in and opened it.

"I thought you'd be proud I won."

"I am." Sully pulled some healing salve and bandages. "However, I'm not so thrilled about you running off by yourself."

"I don't need anyone's protection, Mother. I'm not some weak damsel that needs to be rescued."

"No, you're a brash girl that's too headstrong for your own good." Sully knelt by Kjelle's side. "Lift your shirt up a bit." Kjelle did as she was told. "You're just like I was at your age."

"I'm not that much younger than you," Kjelle said.

Sully began dabbing some of the blood off with a rag. "My point being that I've been in that boat. I know what it's like to want to fight every battle on your own. Thinking that others trying to protect you makes you weak."

"They just get in my way."

Sully chuckled. "I used to think that too." She opened the bottle of salve and began applying it. Kjelle winced a little but didn't complain. "Then I joined the Shepherds."

"And that changed your mind?"

"Not at first. I started off trying to prove that I was better than the others. That they needed my but I didn't need them. At first, I got irritated whenever one of them tried to protect me."

"So what changed?"

Sully finished applying the salve and grabbed the bandages. "I came to realize that I needed them as much as they needed me. Your father helped a lot with that."

"He did?"

Sully nodded. "I used to think he was just some bookworm who didn't really contribute much. I never needed a tactician to tell me what to do before. Then there was the time those assassins tried to kill Emmeryn."

"You stopped it though, right?"

"Not on my own and not without Robin. We were surrounded and outnumbered. If Robin hadn't been there keeping us coordinated and if we didn't back each other up, things would have ended up a lot worse that day."

"So, how does this apply to me."

Sully grumbled a bit. "How the hell do you think? You're a tough girl, Kjelle. Anyone with a working pair of eyes and common sense can see that. I'm proud of you beyond words." Kjelle smiled brightly. "However, everyone's strength has limitations. No one can win every battle alone. Just because someone tries to protect you, doesn't mean you're weak. It just means you're a little bit stronger."

Kjelle thoughtfully pondered Sully's words. "You've been hanging out with Father too much."

Sully chuckled. "Don't make that sound like a bad thing." She finished bandaging the wound and stood up. "Well, it's not the prettiest patch job but it ought to hold. Go get some rest and I'll send a healer by later."

Kjelle nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She stood up, grabbed her lance and left the tent. As she left, a figure in black approached her carrying a large shield.

"Kjelle."

"Gerome?" Kjelle noticed the shield he was carrying was his. "You have my shield."

"I found it near the Risen you killed. I was worried you may have been harmed but when I couldn't find you, I thought perhaps you made it back to camp. I'm pleased to find I was right."

Kjelle smiled. "I'm not quite that easy to kill."

"No." Gerome looked at the bandaging. "But it seems you didn't get out completely unscathed. Forgive me for not being there to watch your back."

"It's fine. Perhaps I shouldn't have run off on my own. Even if you were being a jerk."

Something resembling a smile quickly flashed on Gerome's face. "Are you heading back to your tent?" Kjelle nodded. "Would you mind if I walked you back?"

Kjelle hesitated for a moment. Every fiber of her being wanted to say no. She looked at her injury. It may have been bandaged but it still hurt to walk. She sighed and looked at Gerome. "Yeah, okay." Gerome offered an arm, which she took with her free hand. "We never speak of this again."

Gerome nodded. "Not a word."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Apprentice

**So since last chapter was a Sully/Kjelle chapter, I thought I'd do a Robin/Morgan chapter this time.**

* * *

Robin sat quietly in his tent, scribbling strategies down in a book. Outside the tent, he could hear someone talking as they approached. "Are you sure you won't accept my proposal?" Robin didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I didn't even know I was applying for an apprenticeship." The second voice was Morgan's. Robin wondered what she had been up to that got her offered an apprenticeship. He stood up from his desk and stood near the tent entrance.

"And I apologize for the deception but I wanted to see how potential candidates reacted when faced with a spontaneous challenge. You've shown the most promise of anyone that I've met today. However, if I may be honest, your strategies seem derivative. Like you're trying too hard to imitate someone else."

"I appreciate your appraisal of me, Sir, but I already have a teacher," Morgan said. "One who was instrumental in the Plegian war as well as this one." Robin began to poke his head out of the tent. Morgan was talking to a middle-aged man with graying hair.

"Yes, I'm aware but-" Morgan held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to refuse your proposal."

The man sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry to have been so persistent but I will respect your decision. If you change your mind, my offer still stands."

"Thank you, Sir." Robin watched as the man walked away. Morgan just stood there as he left. Robin stepped out of tent.

"What was that?" Morgan jumped a little and looked at him.

"Father?"

Robin approached her. "That man offered you an apprenticeship?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I was in town and saw him playing a strategy game with whoever was willing. I decided it'd be fun so I challenged him to a game."

"Did you win?"

"No. I used your best strategies and got really close but it still wasn't quite enough. Seemed to impress him though."

"Who was he anyway?"

"He used to be a strategist for Valm before Walhart took over. He was very good. I would love to have seen you play against him. But anyway, the game was a test. He wanted to find an apprentice he could pass his secrets to."

"And you refused?"

"Of course! I already have the best teacher!"

Robin smiled a little. "I'm flattered, but you should have taken him up on his offer."

Morgan tilted her head. "Why?"

"I can only teach you so much, Morgan. Most of what I know has been second hand knowledge and improvisation."

"Yeah, but you pull it off so well."

"Maybe but there are some things I'll never be able to teach you. I would have loved to have had someone serve as a teacher for me rather than have to learn by trial and error."

Morgan frowned. "I wish you wouldn't sell yourself so short like that. You're one of the smartest people I've met. Ever since I was little, I wanted to be just like you."

"But you're not little anymore. It's time to branch off and be your own person." Robin put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I'll always be glad that you chose to follow in my footsteps, but I hope even more that you make your own individual mark while doing so."

Morgan still looked upset but nodded. "I get it. I've just always tried to make you proud."

"I am proud. Beyond words. But you're holding yourself back by following my example alone. Learn from others and make your own new strides. You're still young, you can only go forward from here."

"Maybe. But I can't just leave you all while we're still in a war. I'm staying until we're done."

Robin nodded. "I understand. But when we're done, I hope you'll consider that man's offer." Morgan nodded. Robin turned to leave but Morgan wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Huh?"

"I love you, Dad. Just know that no matter how many teachers I have, you'll always be my favorite."

Robin chuckled and hugged Morgan tightly. "Thanks, Morgan."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Meeting Morgan

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Thank you for your patience! I got this idea from a comment someone left when I first started writing this story. Someone suggested Robin's reaction to Morgan not remembering Sully. I liked it but I turned it on it's head just a touch. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sully ran her lance through a Risen. It gave a dull groan before disintegrating. "Gods, these things are creepy." She looked around the ruins for the other Shepherds, Robin in particular. She found him talking to a young girl with red hair. "Who's that?" She walked up to them and noticed the girl was wearing an identical coat to Robin's. As she approached, she heard what they were talking about.

"You know, now that you mention it . . . There is one other thing I remember," the girl said.

Robin raised a brow. "What's that?"

The girl perked up and smiled brightly. "I always strived to become a great tactician like you. And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand."

Robin chuckled. "Well, at least your optimistic." He looked over and saw Sully walking up to them. "Sully!" He beckoned her to come closer. "Come here, come here! I have someone you need to meet."

Sully approached them a little quicker, looking at the girl. "Who is this?"

The girl smiled. "Hello, I'm Morgan." She politely offered a hand. "I'm Robin's daughter!" Sully froze and stared at Morgan in shock. Morgan frowned. "I-I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Robin quickly shook his head. "No, no. Um, this is Sully. My wife."

Morgan raised a brow. "Your wife? Then wouldn't that mean . . .oh. Oh!" She looked back at Sully. The two studied each other closely. An awkward silence hung over the three. Morgan was the first to break the silence. "Heh, Father sure knows how to pick them."

Robin felt his cheeks blush. "Morgan, there's no need to be so rude."

"What? It's a compliment!"

Finally, Sully got her bearings. "Okay, so you're our kid." Morgan nodded. "From the future then?"

"So I'm told."

"Then you came with Lucina?"

Morgan frowned. "I have no idea who that is." Sully looked at Robin.

"Amnesia," he said. Sully glared at him. "What?"

"You're not going to pass that to all our children are you?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! No one told me it was genetic!"

Sully rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at Morgan. "So you don't remember me or your dad then?"

"Um, actually, I remember Dad just fine," Morgan said. "It's everything else that's a blur."

"So, you don't remember me then." Sully rubbed the back of her neck. "Makes me wonder how lousy a parent I was to be so forgettable."

Morgan gasped. "What? No, I didn't mean-I wasn't trying-please don't be mad!"

Sully held up her hands. "Whoa, easy kid. I was just thinking out loud. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose."

Morgan shook her head. "No. At least I don't think so. Ugh, this is so confusing."

"You're telling me." Sully examined Morgan a little more closely and noticed the armor she wore under her coat. "Hey, is the cavalier armor?"

Morgan looked at her armor and nodded. "Yeah. I'm a cavalier. My horse is over there." She pointed to a brown horse that was grazing a the little bits of grass growing between the cracks in the floor. Suddenly, Morgan's face lit up. "I bet you taught me, Mother! I have some gaps in my memory. I know how to ride and fight but I don't remember Father teaching me that."

Sully smiled. "I guess that makes sense."

"I bet I wanted to be just like you too, Mother! Yeah, that's probably it! You're probably the best knight ever or something."

"I've always thought so," Robin said, deciding to chime in.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Meeting Kjelle

**Okay, so I managed to finally whip up another chapter. Something of a follow up to the last one. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

Robin watched as Sully and the young knight she was with finished off Cassius. The remaining enemy forces quickly retreated after that. Chrom walked up to Robin, a smile on his face. "Another victory, huh?"

Robin nodded. "Seems like it." He looked over at his wife and the knight. "We have that girl to thank over there."

Chrom looked at the girl. "She seems to be getting along with your wife." He looked at the knight a little more closely. "Is it me or does she have white hair too?"

Robin shrugged. "Seems so. I hadn't really noticed before." Sully noticed him watching them and waved at him.

"Hey, Robin, get over here!" she shouted. Robin excused himself from Chrom and walked over. Sully put an arm on the girl's shoulder. "Looks like we found another of Lucina's friends!"

Robin tilted his head a bit. "We did?" The knight faced him as he approached. He noticed that her shade of hair was indeed right and even the exact shade his was. The way she carried herself seemed awfully similar to Sully's posture. "Hello. My name is Robin."

The knight nodded. "I know who you are," she said curtly. "I'm your daughter after all."

Robin's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Sully put a hand on Kjelle's shoulder. "That wasn't obvious? Did you not see her fight? Nobody but our kid could be that good." Kjelle's face turned a little red at the praise but she still smiled.

Robin chuckled. "I suppose so. I did see you fight by the way. It was impressive. "You're certainly your mother's daughter."

Kjelle smiled. "Thanks. I just wish my master could have been able to see it." She clenched her fists tightly.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Sully asked.

Kjelle shook her head. "I don't know. I thought I'd feel better once Cassius was dead but . . ."

"You still miss you mentor?" Robin asked.

Kjelle chuckled. "You always could read me like a book."

"Fatherly intuition."

"I just don't know what to do now. I still feel my master's loss. Getting revenged didn't seem to help at all."

"I'm afraid that'll be the case most of the time," Sully said.

Robin nodded in agreement. "This isn't something that just goes away. It'll take time."

Kjelle sighed. "I know but I've spent most of my life mourning the loss of people close to me. I hate adding on to that." Robin and Sully both looked at one another, neither sure quite what to say. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care to hear my sob stories. Hell, I'm not even your real daughter."

Sully crossed her arms and glared at Kjelle. "Where's that bull coming from?" she asked. "Future or no, you're our kid."

Robin put a hand on Kjelle's shoulder. "She's right. We're just new to the parenting scene. We didn't expect it to happen for a while." He smiled softly and pulled his daughter into a hug. "But we're glad to have you here, Kjelle and we're always going to be here for you."

"Damn straight!" Sully said, joining the hug. They could feel Kjelle shake a little and hear her trying not to cry as she hugged them back.

"I've missed you both so much," she said. "Thank you." Her parents tugged her tighter. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I have a reputation."

Robin chuckled. "Your secrets safe with us, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Family Night

**Hey, been a while, huh? Been busy with another story lately and ended up neglecting this one for a while. But no more! I'm close to being done with this one so I will be dedicated to going back to more regular updates! Sorry, for the delay. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

"Let's see," Sully said as she stared at the game board. "If I move this guy here, then it frees up this guy."

Across the table, Robin watched with an amused grin on his face. "You know you really should say your strategies out loud."

Sully didn't look up, still keeping her focus on the board. "Helps me think."

"Helps me think too. Now I know where to put my pieces."

Finally, Sully looked at him. If looks could kill, Robin would be dead at least twice now. "You're being a jerk right now."

Robin shrugged. "Now you know how I feel when you taunt me during our sparring matches."

"Tough love builds character."

"Exactly."

"Hmph." Sully turned her attention back to the game and finally moved her piece. "There. Beat that!"

Robin chuckled. "I think I-"

"Mother! Father!" Morgan shouted from outside the tent. "Where did you go?" She poked her head inside the tent and saw them. "Oh, there you are! Hey, Kjelle and I were wondering-" She stopped when she noticed what they were doing. "Oo! You're playing that game? I want to play!"

"Actually, Morgan, you're mother and I are-"

"Hey, Kjelle! They're playing that strategy game in here! Come on!"

"I guess we're getting an audience," Sully said.

Robin shrugged. "Seems like it." Soon both girls were in the tent.

Kjelle stepped up to the tale and looked at the board. "So, who's winning?"

"I am," Robin and Sully said simultaneously. The two exchanged both shocked and slightly irritated looks.

"Uh-oh. Looks like a draw."

"Pfft! Lame!" Morgan said. She sat next to Sully. "Don't worry, Mom, we can totally take him."

"I don't remember asking for help," Sully said.

Kjelle sat next to Robin. "You need to be a little more aggressive, Father. I think you should move this one."

Robin looked at Kjelle then the board. Actually, her idea was pretty good. "Um, okay?" He moved the recommended piece, and took out one of Sully's.

"Since when do you play strategy games?" Morgan asked.

"We used to play as a family on occasion," Kjelle said. "I was never that good on my own, but Father and I could make a pretty decent tag team." She looked at Sully and Morgan. "Come to think of it, you two liked to pair off too. Mother used to like saying she was borrowing your brain."

"My brain works just fine," Sully said. "I've given your dad a run for his money." Robin shrugged but nodded.

Morgan frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "So, you don't want to play with me then?"

Sully tensed up a bit. She really needed to learn to pick up hints. "I-I didn't say that. You can advise or something I guess. But no moving anything without my say so!" Morgan perked up and nodded. "Okay, good. It's our turn."

"Oh, oh! I think you should move that mage!"

"But I don't have anyone to protect him then."

"I think we should get the Pegasus Knights ready," Kjelle whispered to Robin.

"Maybe. We need to get our cleric up closer to the front too." Kjelle nodded.

For another hour and a half, the family played their game, exchanging jokes and accusing each other of cheating. Kjelle remained surprisingly quiet outside the odd input she gave Robin for ideas. It didn't take long for Robin to notice, but he decided not to press it until after the game.

"I'm sorry we lost, Mother," Morgan said again. It must have been the third time she apologized.

Sully sighed but smiled. "It's okay, kiddo. I'm not mad. We make a good team though."

Morgan finally perked up. "You want to team up again next game?" Sully chuckled and ruffled her daughter's hair. Robin smiled as he watched the two then looked back at Kjelle. She was quietly putting the game pieces away as she watched her mother and sister.

Robin began to help her put the pieces away. "You've been pretty quiet, sweetheart. Something bothering you?"

Kjelle shook her head. "No. Just reminiscing."

"Oh? What about?"

"We used to have nights like this when I was a kid. We'd all play a game and goof off. Then we'd eat pie while you read us a story." She finished putting the pieces away and sighed. "Gods, I didn't know how much I missed it." She noticed it had suddenly gotten quiet and looked up to see everyone was looking at her. "What?"

Sully and Robin looked at each other. "Um, I have a pie I've been saving," Robin said.

"I guess I could allow it for tonight," Sully said.

"I got a novel in my tent you can read, Dad!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Guys, this isn't necessary," Kjelle said. "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything. I was just-"

"Hey, don't start!" Morgan said. "I don't have any memories of us doing any kind of family activities. If this is how it was done, then I want it to be as authentic as possible!" Kjelle looked at her parents.

"We don't mind, Kjelle," Robin said.

Sully nodded. "Yeah. It sounds kinda nice just to act like a normal family for the evening."

Kjelle smiled, trying her best to hide the fact that she felt like crying. "Thanks, guys." Morgan grabbed Kjelle by the wrist and started pulling her out of the tent.

"Come on, you can help me pick out a book!" Kjelle didn't get a chance to protest as her sister dragged her along with surprising strength.

Sully gave a long sigh. Robin knew that was one of the few ways she showed when she was sad about something. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel a little guilty."

"Guilty? About what?"

Sully sighed again and shrugged. "They had both had their childhood yanked away from them. Morgan doesn't even get to remember and Kjelle has to carry all that heartbreak with her. I know it wasn't our fault exactly, but. Gods, I don't know. Forget it."

"Hey." Robin wrapped an arm around Sully and pulled her close. "I get it. I feel the same way. Like they had to grow up faster than they should have because we weren't there." Sully nodded. "But they pulled through. Both of them, and they're stronger for it. And I think part of that was how our future selves raised them."

Sully smiled a little. "Maybe. Think we'll do as good of a job?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't know. But I think our chances are pretty good from what I've seen so far." Sully smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

 **I can tell I'm a little rusty. Writing narrative has always been a shortcoming for me. Dialogue is much easier and more fun. I'll work on it though! As always, I am open to suggestions if you have any. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Blessings

**Well, this turned into a lengthy one. I didn't exactly proofread it (I'm tired. Sue me.) It was an interesting one to write since I get to make Robin be the overprotective dad type. Always a fun time. Anywho, here you go!**

* * *

Inigo paced back and forth a few yards away from Robin's tent, biting his lip and wringing his hands behind his back. "Um, g-good, Sir R-Robin, I-I-Ugh, stop stuttering you fool!" He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Okay, um, Sir Robin, you may have heard of my recent courtship with your youngest daughter. No, sounds too much like Miriel. Erm, hey, Rob! Uuuggh!" He stopped and slapped himself in the face. "Get a grip you fool!"

"Inigo?"

"Huh?!" Inigo jumped at the sudden voice and spun around to see Gerome standing behind him. "What are you doing?"

Inigo began to fidget uneasily. "Um, w-well, I, was uh, going to go get a drink! Yes, that's it! Tea with Morgan! Always, a good time, right?"

"She's with Kjelle," Gerome said. "The two are spending the day out with their mother. Kjelle told me that was your suggestion."

"What? No, don't be silly!" Inigo laughed nervously. "W-Why would I want them out of camp? And why not bring their father along."

Gerome kept his cool, his body language revealing no sign of what he might be thinking. "A fair question. Kjelle said it was a girl's day out or something. She didn't seem to care much, but Morgan rather liked the idea."

"You've been talking to Kjelle quite a bit recently haven't you."

Gerome flinched. It was subtle, but Inigo managed to catch it. "We train together. Only natural that we speak. But you didn't answer my question. It seems convenient you're waiting here outside Sir Robin's tent while his wife and daughters aren't here. What are you up to?"

Inigo gulped. "Well . . . isn't odd that you're here too?"

"I could just be on my way to somewhere else."

"Then what's keeping you?" Gerome didn't answer. "So, I see we both need to speak to Sir Robin. Am I safe to assume you're here about Kjelle?"

"Are you here about Morgan?" Inigo was quiet this time. "It appears we have similar goals. Although you look like you're in no state to speak to Robin on your own. Do you want to ask together?"

"Yes, please!" Inigo got on his knees, practically bowing to Gerome. "Please, Gerome, I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm probably more scared of him than I would be of Sully at this point!"

Gerome quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching this pathetic display. "Get up you fool!" He grabbed Inigo's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Have some dignity for Naga's sake!"

Inigo nodded. "Right. Um, sorry. Soo, after you?" Inigo could see Gerome rolling his eyes under his mask. The two approached Robin's tent. Gerome, carefully looked inside and saw Robin sitting at his desk reading. "Is he there?" Inigo asked.

Gerome looked over his shoulder. "Where else would he be?"

Inigo shrugged. "I don't know. Taking a walk?"

"Why would he be-"

"Excuse me," Robin said. The two looked inside the tent and saw Robin was looking at them. "What are you boys spying on me for?"

Gerome cleared his throat and stepped in. "Excuse me, Sir Robin, but Inigo and I-" He looked around and noticed Inigo was still outside. He grabbed him and roughly pulled him inside the tent. "Inigo and I want to discuss something with you. About your daughters."

Robin raised a brow. "What about my daughters?" Immediately, Robin's famed calm and inviting smile went to a suspicious and, honestly, genuinely scary glare. Yet, somehow, he was still keeping an aura of the calm professionalism he had become known for. It was rather unsettling really.

Gerome noticeably gulped. "Um." He pushed Inigo ahead of him. "I believe Inigo wanted to speak to you first."

"Huh?!" Inigo looked back as Gerome slipped out of the tent. "Craven!" Robin cleared his throat, causing Inigo to flinch. Slowly, Inigo turned back to Robin. "Um, sooo, how's your day been?"

"Oh, doing fine. Just making some plans for a vacation for my lovely wife and daughters. Whom I love very dearly." Inigo audibly gulped. "So, which of MY little girls did you want to talk about?"

"M-M-Morgan, Sir." Inigo was fighting the urge to shake uncontrollably.

"Ah, yes, my little protégé. I've heard you two have gotten rather close." Robin's voice made a subtle shift towards sounding more threatening. "There's also word though the grapevine that you're sharing a tent."

"What?! Who told you?!" Inigo shouted.

Robin sighed and slowly shook his head. "Inigo, Inigo. My boy if there was ever a time to lie." He stood up and put his hands on Inigo's shoulders. "Now was not the time." He smiled as Inigo gave what was an odd mix between a nervous sigh and breath of relief. "I'm still not happy about it though." He sat back down in his chair and looked Inigo in the eye.

Inigo knew he had to say something. The cat was out of the bag. He needed to at least attempt some damage control. "W-We." He cleared his throat and braced himself. "We sleep together, yes." He could see Robin tense up ever so slightly. "But that's it! We've never, um, taken it further than that."

"So you're not here because she's pregnant."

Inigo quickly shook his head. "No, Sir!"

Robin sighed. "Well, that's a start. You've shown more restraint than I thought you would."

"Um, thank you?"

"But your reputation still precedes you. I'm not entirely convinced you're good for her. I assume that's why you're here though."

Inigo nodded. "Yes, Sir. I wish to ask . . . for your permission to marry her."

Robin nodded. "I thought as much." He looked past Inigo. "Is that why you're here too, Gerome?" he called.

Slowly, Gerome stepped back into the tent. "Y-Yes."

Robin sat with his fingers folded in front of his face. "You know that I have my reservations about both of you, correct?" Both young men looked at each other then at Robin before nodding slightly. "My issues with Inigo are obvious, but you Gerome."

"Me, Sir?" Gerome asked.

"I've been watching you since you and Kjelle have begun getting closer." Gerome began to wonder how often the tactician may have been watching him without his notice. "You're callous and distant. Hell, I've barely even seen you look at your parents let alone talk to them." Gerome didn't respond. "Then there's this whole 'fate' nonsense I've heard you spew before."

"I'm well aware of your 'not pawns of fate' speech," Gerome said. "Kjelle mentions it often."

"Then you can guess where I'm going with this?" Robin asked. Gerome nodded in response. "Kjelle's independent. Always has been. Nothing holds her back from her goals and I don't want anything to. Especially someone who wishes to be her husband." He leaned back in his chair and looked at the two young men suspiciously. "So. How are you going to talk me into this, hm? I have half a mind to say no and leave it at that."

Inigo clenched his fists and stepped forward. "Then I would keep coming back until you gave me your blessing then!" Gerome actually seemed surprise while Robin only slightly raised a brow. "Morgan is the best thing to happen to me. She's charming and funny. I would never dream of breaking her heart. I know I don't have the best track record, and I won't stand here and beg. All I ask is for the chance to prove myself beyond all shadow of a doubt."

Robin was quiet and his face was expressionless aside from a slight glare. "Mhm." He looked at Gerome. "And you?" Gerome started to nod. "Ah, ah! No. I want to hear it."

Gerome hesitated for a moment. He wasn't used to openly talking about his feelings. Although, knowing Robin, that might have been the point. He cleared his throat before speaking. "You're right to have your doubts about me, Sir. I have my reasons that I keep to myself. But I've always been honest towards Kjelle and how I feel about her. Maybe not everyone can tell at first glance, but she knows how I feel. She will never have to wonder about that."

Robin remained quiet. Gerome and Inigo glanced at each other for a second. Finally, Robin sighed. "I have my reservations. There's a chance I always will. However, I trust my daughters. They wouldn't be with you if they didn't see something in you. And like I said, I've been watching since I found out. If I didn't think you two were good enough, I'd have stepped in a long time ago.

"So, does this mean?" Inigo asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes, you have my blessing." He stood up and stepped towards them. "However, if either of you ever hurts them in any way, Sully won't even have a corpse to use for training when I'm done with you." He smirked as the two men gulped. "We clear?"

Inigo nodded. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

"Chrystal," Gerome said. "And . . . thank you." Robin nodded. The two stepped out as Robin sat on the edge of his bed. After a couple of minutes, Sully stepped into the tent.

Robin smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?"

Sully shrugged. "Fine, I guess. We all agreed that our next day out should be a camping trip or something. You ought to come next time."

"Definitely." Sully sat down next to him. "By the way, I found out why Inigo was trying to get you all out of camp."

"Oh, yeah?"

"He and Gerome asked for my blessing to propose."

Sully raised a brow. "Aaand?"

"I gave them the okay." Sully didn't look too pleased. "After I gave them a good scare of course."

Sully chuckled. "Good man. Mind if I have a turn?"

"Be my guest." Sully smiled as she got up and left the tent. "Have fun, sweetie!"

* * *

 **I apologize in advance for the lousy grammar if there was any. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Infighting

**Well, this is definitely one of my longer ones. This will be the first of a two-part of sorts. After that, I'll finally be wrapping this story up for good.**

* * *

Robin, Chrom, and Lucina walked back into camp. None of them spoke to one another, Lucina kept looking at the ground as if she was ashamed of something. Chrom looked a little upset, but not too much so. Robin looked like he was spaced out, as if his thoughts were elsewhere completely.

To be fair they were. The recent revelation of his connection to Grima had left him understandably shaken. He had tried to go somewhere alone to clear his thoughts only to have Lucina interrupt with the intent to kill him. Luckily, Chrom had stepped in before it got out of control. None of this had helped to ease Robin's troubled mind in the slightest.

Finally, Chrom stopped and looked a Lucina. "We speak of this to no one, understood?" Lucina nodded. "Good." He looked a Robin. "Can we agree on that?"

Robin finally snapped back to reality. "Hm? What?"

"I said we're going to keep this incident to ourselves," Chrom said. "No need to stir up any unnecessary drama."

"Oh." Robin was quiet for a moment before nodding. "If you think that's best." He looked at Lucina. "Hey." Cautiously, Lucina looked up at him. "It doesn't matter to me if anyone finds out. I'm not angry at you. I just hope that we can still work together to find a way to stop Grima for good." A small smile found its way to Lucina's face as she replied with a slight nod of agreement.

Chrom breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, now that we've settled that. Think we can get on with our lives?"

"Yes, Father," Lucina said. "Forgive me. I need some time to think some things over." She left the two and headed for her tent.

"Rough day," Robin said.

"For her or you?" Chrom asked.

"Yes."

Chrom rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Robin, I can't pretend to know what you're going through with all this." He placed a hand firmly on Robin's shoulder. "But if you need a friend to talk to, you know where to find me."

Robin smiled. "Thank you, Chrom. Perhaps I should have-"

"You bitch!" Robin knew that shout. He immediately began looking around for Kjelle and spotted her and Morgan outside Lucina's tent. Kjelle was holding Lucina by the neck.

"Kjelle!" Robin shouted. He and Chrom quickly ran over to the girls. Robin grabbed Kjelle's wrist and pulled her hand away from Lucina who would have fallen over if Chrom hadn't caught her. "What is the meaning of this? What's gotten into you?"

Kjelle didn't take her eyes off of Lucina. "Morgan told me what happened." Robin looked at Morgan who was glaring at Lucina with equal intensity. "You were going to kill our father!" Chrom helped Lucina to her feet but she couldn't look Kjelle in the eyes. "Look me in the eyes you traitor!"

Robin stood between the girls. "Enough!" He looked at Morgan. "If you saw the whole thing then you know that we resolved it."

"Have you?" Morgan asked. "She was about to kill you! She wouldn't have had any regrets over it either! How do we know we can trust her?"

"How am I sure I can trust you after this stunt?" Robin asked. Morgan was shocked and clearly hurt by her father's words.

"You're making us the bad guys here?" Kjelle asked. She pointed a finger at Lucina. "She sought to kill you! What do you want us to do?"

"Let me take care of it."

"And me," Chrom said. He stepped in front of Lucina. "It's my job to settle matters between the Shepherds."

"And how do we know it wasn't your idea?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan!" Robin shouted.

"Now see here," Chrom began to say.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Everything went quiet instantly. Robin noticed that they had drawn a crowd. Sully was standing in the front looking extremely annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?" she asked. She looked at Robin. "What is going on?"

Kjelle started to speak. "Lucina tried to-"

"Did I ask you?" Sully asked with a raised tone. Kjelle went silent, but continued to glare at Lucina. Sully looked back at Robin. "What is going on here?"

Robin sighed. So much for keeping things under wraps. "I went out by myself to clear my head. While I was out, Lucina came and confronted me with the knowledge that I killed Chrom in the future." Immediately whispers began to rise among the other Shepherds.

Sully seemed a little shocked but remained stoic. "And?"

Robin didn't feel like continuing. He knew Lucina was only trying to complete her mission. He couldn't begrudge her for that. "The issue was settled."

"Father!" Morgan shouted.

Finally, Lucina stepped forward. "Peace, Morgan. It was my mistake. I will own it." She looked at Sully and the rest of the Shepherds. "With the revelation of Robin's connection to Grima, I felt there was only one way to save the future. I was going to kill Robin."

Everyone was quiet.

Sully finally let her emotions show. It was difficult to say if she was more surprised or angry. Slowly, she began to ball her fists. Chrom took the chance to speak up.

"But she chose not to," he said. "We're going to find another way to stop Grima. There's no need to press this issue further. It has been settled. Anyone I find trying to agitate it further, will be expelled from the Shepherds. Do I make myself clear?" There was a murmer of agreement among the Shepherds. "Good. Dismissed."

Slowly, the Shepherds dispersed. Robin noticed Kjelle and Morgan still glaring angrily at Lucina. "That means you." The two looked at him like he had just slapped them both in the face. "I'll talk to the two of you later. Go to your tents." Kjelle looked like she wanted to say something, but Morgan grabbed her arm and led her away.

"This whole thing was my fault," Lucina said. "I need to step away." She headed out of the camp.

"Lucina!" Chrom called. However, his daughter ignored him. "Damn."

"That was a foolish call to make Chrom," Robin said. "We shouldn't be silencing everyone like that."

Chrom crossed his arms. "You'd rather we be at each other's throats?"

"No, but I think we should deal with this now rather than force everyone to pretend like it never happened."

"I'm doing this for your own good, Robin. I don't want-"

"Enough already!" Sully shouted. The two men looked at her. "I think we've had enough arguing for today." She looked at Chrom. "Go talk to Lucina. Sort things out with her. We can all deal with this after we've had time to calm down."

Chrom sighed but nodded. "You're right, Sully. Sorry. I'll see you both tomorrow." He headed off in the direction Lucina had gone.

"So," Sully said. Robin noticed she still looked upset. "When were you going to talk to me about this?"

"I was hoping to avoid it altogether."

Sully groaned in frustration. "Seriously? What the hell does it take to get you to talk to me?"

Robin felt a pang of guilt. "More than it should."

"Damn right. You know I meant it when I said you didn't have to carry all this trouble with you on your own right?"

She was doing an excellent job of guilt tripping. "If it helps, I was coming to talk to you before this whole fiasco started." Sully just shrugged. "I'm sorry. I needed a moment to get my thoughts together. There's been a lot to take in recently."

"Yeah. I guess so." Sully sighed. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I guess there is no way to take any of this easily. It just bugs me when I see you hurting like this. It's not something I can just punch away."

Robin chuckled. "I would actually like to see you punch Grima in the face."

Sully smirked. "Well, I've hit you a fair share of times, so that's a start, right?" Robin frowned a little. "Damn, that came out all wrong. Maybe I'm not the best to talk about this."

"No, you are." He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "You're my wife. You know me better than anybody. If there's anyone I can talk to about this, it's you. Sorry I didn't think of that sooner."

Sully shrugged. "You came around. You always do." Robin smiled. "So, um, what else happened with you and Lucina. What if Chrom hadn't stepped in?"

"How well do you think I'd fair in a fight with Lucina?"

Sully looked surprised. "Damn."

"I know this looks bleak. For a moment I considered letting her do it. But I knew there had to be another way. I'm no one's puppet. I intend to live my life to its fullest." He grabbed Sully's other hand and held them both tightly. "With those I care about the most."

Sully chuckled. "You're such a sap. But good choice." She lightly kissed him on the lips. "If you think there's another way, I'm all for it. I've got your back no matter what."

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked in the direction where Morgan and Kjelle headed off to. "So. Think we should go talk to the girls about this?"

Sully nodded. "May as well." The two began heading through the camp, still holding hands. "You think we'll be able to pull together after all this?"

"I hope so. If there is another way to defeat Grima, I think we'll all need to be working together to do it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	28. Settling Issues

**Wow, I'm a lazy dastard. Sorry, for the wait on this one. Have an extra long chapter. As promised, this is a follow up to the last chapter. Have at it!**

* * *

Sully woke up at her usual time, just before dawn. She looked to her right expecting to see Robin still asleep but found him holding his right hand up in the air and staring at the back of it. Following his gaze, she noticed the Mark of Defile on the back of Robin's hand. "What the hell is that?"

Robin looked at her. "Hm? You never noticed it before either?"

Sully shook her head. "No, I-Wait, are you saying you didn't?"

"No. Or I don't think so at least. I noticed it last night. I know it was the first time I saw it, but now I feel like I've always known it was there." Sully grabbed his hand and examined the mark. "I guess this confirms I really am Grima's pawn, huh?"

Sully sat up and ran her hand through his hair. "Hey, this doesn't change anything between us."

Robin smiled. "I know that." He sat up and kissed her cheek. "But I am worried about what the others think. If we're to stop Grima, we need to do it together."

"We'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Robin. We trust you with our lives."

"But I can't just pretend that everything is normal. This has already started causing some division among us. Just look at that whole fiasco with Lucina. I've seen some of the other Shepherds giving me some suspicious looks too."

Sully looked upset at the sound of that. "Just send them my way. I'll set them straight."

"No!" Robin said a little louder than he meant to. "Sorry. But I don't want to just hush everyone up like that. I need to clear the air with them."

Sully nodded. "Alright, if that's what you think you need to do. I've got your back."

Robin wrapped an arm around Sully's shoulders and pulled her close. "Thanks. Now, if we can just get the girls to talk things over with Lucina."

"I think you're just going to let them resolve that one on their own, hon."

Robin sighed. "Yeah. That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

"Stop rubbing at it, Kjelle," Morgan said. Kjelle sat on her bedroll on the other side of the tent, rubbing at the mark on her shoulder. Both of them had woken up to find Grima's mark on them.

"If this was someone's sick idea of a joke, it's not funny!" she shouted. "I bet Lucina is behind this."

Morgan looked at the mark on the back of her hand. "How would she have even gotten them on here without us noticing?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of things I don't understand about her anymore."

Morgan frowned. "Sis, I know what Lucina did was wrong, but-"

Kjelle glared at her. "What? You're on her side?!"

"No!" Kjelle looked surprised at Morgan's outburst. "But how mad can we get at her for it? We came back to stop Grima, didn't we? He's effectively beaten if Father's not around."

"Wow, Morgan. Never thought I'd hear you talk about killing Father."

Morgan stood up from her bed and looked Kjelle in the eye. "Stop putting words in my mouth! Of course I don't want that. But Lucina's goal, your goal, was to save the future. It might have been cruel, but it was the most pragmatic solution." Kjelle still looked angry. "What would you have done if it was someone's else's father that had to die?" No reply. "You would have at least considered it, wouldn't you? I'm ashamed to say I probably would."

Kjelle didn't say anything at first, letting Morgan's argument sink in. As usual, she had a fair point. "It doesn't mean we would have gone through with it."

Morgan sighed at her sister's stubbornness. "Kjelle, we can't know for sure how we would have acted if the roles were switch. All we have is what did happen, and when everything is said and done, Lucina did spare Father."

"I'm still angry about it."

"I know but-"

"Give me a chance to earn your trust back then," a third voice interrupted. The two girls were quiet as Lucina stepped into the tent. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"What the hell do you want?" Kjelle asked. "You spying on us now?" She showed her the new mark on her arm. "Looking for these?"

Lucina shook her head. "I didn't even know you had those."

"Us either," Morgan said. "They just sort of showed up."

"But to answer your question, Kjelle, I'm not here to spy on you. I promise. I came to ask your forgiveness for my actions yesterday."

"And what makes you think I'm just going to give it to you?" Kjelle asked.

"Come on, Sis," Morgan said. "Can't you let it go? We have a bigger enemy in common."

"The only enemy I see," Kjelle stood up and slowly walked up to Lucina, "is someone I thought was one of my oldest friends."

Morgan sighed. "You're being overdramatic."

"No," Lucina said. "She's not. I betrayed what was a lifelong friendship. I let my desperation get the best of me. I don't expect you to trust me so easily, Kjelle, but I ask for the chance to redeem myself."

Kjelle was quiet as she glared at Lucina. Morgan noticed her sister slowly balling her hand into a fist. "Kjeeelle? What are you doing?" Morgan asked. Without a response, Kjelle suddenly punched Lucina across the face. "Oh, gods! What the hell?!"

Lucina fell flat on her back, her nose bleeding. She groaned a little as she sat up and wiped the blood off her lip. As she tried to stand up, she felt Kjelle grab her arm and pull her to her feet. Lucina looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand."

Kjelle shrugged. "I needed to get that out of my system." Lucina just nodded in reply. "I'm still angry with you for what you did, but maybe . . . I understand it a little better. If my father can still trust you after that, I guess it can't hurt for me to try."

Lucina smiled. "Kjelle, I-"

Kjelle shook her head. "No. Don't start. This doesn't make us friends. It just means I'm willing to work with you. I'll be watching. If you make another move towards my father again, I WILL kill you next time. Consequences be damned."

The two stood quietly for a moment before Lucina finally nodded again. "I understand."

"Good." Morgan finally approached the two and handed a handkerchief to Lucina.

"Here you go," she said. "Um, sorry about that." The apology earned Morgan a glare from her sister.

Lucina shook her head. "It's fine, Morgan." She began to wipe off the blood still trickling from her nose. "I deserved that."

"Maybe but-"

"What's going on over here?" the girls heard Sully shout from behind Lucina. They saw her approaching them. "Lucina, what are you-damn, what happened to you?" Kjelle and Morgan glanced at each other. "Did you two have something to do with this?"

"The fault was my own, Lady Sully," Lucina finally said. "The result of a foolish impulse I'm afraid."

Sully crossed her arms, not actually buying Lucina's lie. "Hmph. Sounds like an understatement." Lucina frowned but didn't reply. "Anyway, Robin wants everyone at the mess tent. He has an announcement that he wants to make."

"Yes, Ma'am," Morgan said. Kjelle nodded. The two headed for the mess tent while Lucina stayed behind with Sully.

"I see they have the same mark Robin does," Sully said.

"Robin has one too?" Lucina asked. Sully nodded. "Not surprising I suppose." The two were quiet for a moment. "Um, Lady Sully. I haven't apologized to you yet for-"

Sully held up a hand to stop her. "Save it, kid. You needed Robin's forgiveness more than mine and he gave it to you. That's good enough for me."

"But-"

"Look, Lucina, I don't approve of what you did." Lucina averted her gaze a little. "But I don't know the kind of world you came from or the kind of pressure you must be feeling. I don't have the fate of the future on my shoulders. I'm just glad you didn't go through with it or we'd be having a very different discussion."

Lucina smiled. "I want you to know that I have nothing but respect for you and your husband, Lady Sully. You've both been like family to me. Choosing to kill Robin was one of the hardest decisions I had to made. I'm glad he and Father talked me out of it."

"Same here." She began to head towards the mess tent. "Come on, kid. I think you'll want to hear what Robin has to say."

"Yes, ma'am." The two headed to the mess tent. All the Shepherds had gathered while Robin stood on top of the box at the head of the tent. Morgan and Kjelle stood in the back. Lucina noticed that Kjelle was wearing Morgan's coat, likely to hide the mark she had forgotten to cover. While she was wearing gloves, Morgan kept her mark hand covered by the other.

Finally, Robin spoke up. "If I might have your attention, everyone." The noise quickly died down and everyone turned their attention towards him. "I've asked you all here to talk about some . . . unsettling revelations recently. You're all likely aware by now of my connection to Grima. And if there has been any doubt." He pulled off his glove and showed the mark on the back of his hand. "Let this be your proof." There were some murmurings among the Shepherds. "I won't pretend all of you are okay with this. So, if the majority rules, I will step down as tactician and leave the Shepherds. I still wish to help you defeat Grima but I won't be a liability to the group's cohesion."

It was quiet. Robin remained stoic as he waited for a response, but Sully knew he was a nervous wreck on the inside. The Shepherds were the only family he knew since he lost his memory. She knew that being kicked out would tear him apart no matter how hard he would try to hide it.

"Is this a joke?" Vaike asked. All eyes were on him as he stood up. "Because if it is, Teach doesn't find it funny." He looked at Chrom. "You really going to kick one of our best men out, Chrom?"

Chrom quickly shook his head. "Hey, I wanted all of us to just let this go. This meeting was Robin's idea."

"Robin's saved all of our live more times than we can count," Cordelia said. "We've won two wars that we had no viable reason to thanks to him."

"I don't smell any treachery about him," Panne said. "And a warren does not abandon one of their own when he needs them most."

"Have had many bad employers," Gregor said. "Robin nowhere near as bad. Would follow to help and back."

"Hell, Dear," Cordelia said.

"Yes, yes, there too!"

"What of the rest of you?" Chrom asked. "Stand if you side with Robin." Without missing a beat, everyone stood up from their seats. Soon the tent was filled with the sounds of cheers and support of the Shepherds for their beloved friend and tactician.

Robin nearly fell off the crate he was standing on. He watched in stunned silence at the scene before him. He noticed all the children standing in the back. Most of them remained quiet. "What about you?" he asked them. "You came back to stop Grima. Can you find it in yourselves to trust me still?"

"We can!" Lucina said, stepping forward. "You've proven yourself too often for us to betray you. If you think we can find another way to stop Grima, we're with you."

"Here, here!" Owain shouted.

"We'll back you up all the way, Robin!" Cynthia added. The other children quickly gave their own affirmations. Lucina looked back at Kjelle and Morgan, the latter of whom was nearly brought to tears. Kjelle smiled a little at Lucina.

Sully finally walked to the front of the tent. Robin stepped off the crate and wrapped his arms around her. "Satisfied?" she asked. "I told you we all still trust you."

Robin let out a small chuckle. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." She pressed her lips against his, earning more loud cheers from the others. Robin had to admit he didn't know how this would all end.

But he knew they would all go through it together.

* * *

 **Fun fact: According to the Awakening art book, Robin doesn't actually know he bears the Mark of Defile on his hand. I decided to play with that concept a little.**

 **We're nearing the end folks. Now that I got probably the longest chapter out of the way, I can wrap this up quickly. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Waiting

**Well, we've reached the penultimate chapter. Almost done!**

* * *

Sully sighed as she stood on the castle balcony looking out over the horizon. Ever since Robin's disappearance after Grima's defeat she had done something like this every night. Before she used to look for Robin herself. She spent the first month or so travelling wherever she thought she might find him.

A small kick in her stomach reminded her why she didn't do that anymore.

She looked at her now very pregnant stomach. It was long after Robin's disappearance that she found out she was pregnant with their first child. Once Chrom found out, he insisted that she give up her questing and focus on taking care of herself until the baby was born. Sully hated to admit it, but Chrom actually made a good point for once.

It didn't stop from keeping an eye out though.

"Hey." Sully looked behind her to see Chrom standing behind her "It's late. You should be asleep."

Sully rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mom, I'll go to bed in a little bit."

"Watch your tone, young lady." The two friends shared a laugh. Chrom had been going out of his way to make sure Sully was as comfortable as possible. She had told him multiple times not to worry himself but he always replied that Robin would never forgive him if he didn't do everything to take care of her until his return. It was frustrating for both at first, but they eventually learned to make jokes out of it.

Chrom stepped up to the edge of the balcony and looked out at the horizon. "See him yet?"

Sully shook her head. "Not yet. He'd better show up soon though." She looked at her baby bump. "There's no way I want to try and be a single mom."

"Well, there are always those oh so charming suitors who'd love to take you under their wing."

Sully scoffed. "Like I'm going to be some pompous noble's trophy of a war he didn't even fight in. I don't think Kjelle and Morgan would forgive me if I let one of those louts court me either." She gave Chrom a suspicious look. "Did you have another one of them trying to come and see me."

Chrom sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"And you told him to stick his proposal, right?"

"Firmly up his tight ass."

Sully chuckled and gave Chrom a hardy slap on the back. "Good man." Chrom winced at the sudden pain in his back but chuckled along with Sully. "If it wasn't for this kid, I'd give 'em a good beating myself." She gently patted her stomach.

"You think he'll be back in time?"

Sully shrugged. "I don't know. I know he'll be back. That's enough for me." She looked at Chrom suspiciously. "You don't doubt him do you?"

Chrom smiled and shook his head. "No. Robin's a master of doing the impossible. I just know he'd never forgive himself if he missed the birth of his first child."

"He'll have the rest of her life to make up for it."

"He'll probably spoil her silly if you let him."

Sully laughed. "Yeah, he might. Probably read tactical manuals instead of bedtime stories. Or give her strategy games instead of dolls." Her laughed slowly began to turn into light sobbing. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ugh, that damned idiot. Making me cry like this."

Chrom frowned. "I miss him too, Sully." He gently patted her shoulder. "But don't give up hope. Not after all you two have been through together."

Sully managed to regain her composure. "I know. I won't. I'll wait as long as it takes for him to come back." She and Chrom looked back out at the horizon. "Even if it takes the rest of my life."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	30. There's No Way I'm Leaving Again

**Well, it took long enough but here's the end. Thanks to all my reader's for their patience during my sporadic updating cycles, and for the suggestions and encouragements.**

* * *

The wind blew through Sully's hair as she walked through the field. She couldn't remember how she got there or why. Those questions soon disappeared when she saw a figure in the distance wearing a hooded coat. Slowly, she approached and began to notice familiar patterns on the coat.

"Robin?" she asked. The figure turned slightly but not enough for her to see his entire face. Then he began to walk away. "Hey, wait!"

Sully began to run after him as fast as she could. Robin didn't seem to pay her any heed as he kept walking. Even through Sully knew she was moving faster than he was, she didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"Stop already, damn it!" she shouted. Finally, Robin stopped walking and stood in place allowing her to catch up. She stopped and caught her breath. "What was all that about?" she asked.

No response.

"Robin?" She stepped closer to him. "Why aren't you talking to me?" She grabbed his arm but the coat crumpled up in her grasp. "What the hell?!"

No one was wearing the coat. Sully began to look around frantically for her husband.

"Robin!" she called. "Where the hell are you?"

"Sully . . ."

The voice sounded like a whisper in the wind.

"Robin?"

"Sully." It was louder this time. She felt something grab a hold of her but couldn't see anyone.

"No!" she shouted. "I have to find him first!"

"Sully!" Whatever held her tightened its grip. Everything began to shake.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Sully began to swing her fists wildly hoping to hit whatever it was trying to hold her. "I said . . ."

* * *

"Let go!" Sully's fist managed to hit something.

"Ow!" Whatever was holding her let go. Sully began to look around. Everything was dark and she found she was sitting now. Her eyes felt a little heavy. She rubbed them and tried to see where she was. It was her room and she was in her bed. She felt someone moving in the spot on the bed next to her. "Gods, what was that for?"

"Who are-" Sully looked to her right and saw Robin rubbing his jaw. "Robin?"

"You expecting someone else?" he asked. He rubbed his cheek and winced. "Geez, you still got a good left hook. What had you so spooked?"

It took a few moments for Sully to get her bearings. "It . . . it was a dream?"

Robin nodded. "A pretty nasty one too. You were tossing and turning, mumbling in your sleep. I tried to wake you up and then you punched me. Perhaps I should start wearing a helmet to bed, huh?" Robin began to chuckle but was interrupted when Sully threw her arms around him. "Whoa!"

"Y-You idiot." Sully pulled back and punched Robin's shoulder. "Don't scare me like that! I only just got you back."

Robin looked confused as he rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry. I thought you were having a bad dream. I was just trying to help and-"

Sully shook her head. "No, sorry, it isn't your fault. It was just a dream. I . . . I thought that I had lost you again."

"Sully."

"Forget it. It was a stupid dream."

Robin put a hand on her cheek. "Sully, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that." Sully grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I'm not mad. I never was. Just don't leave again. Promise?"

Robin chuckled. "I promise." He leaned closer and kissed her lips. "I'll always be with you."

"I'll hold you to that."

Robin smiled and lay back down on the bed. Gently, he grabbed Sully's arm and pulled her down towards him, resting her head on his chest. After a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Robin smiled as he watched her sleep.

"I love you, Sully," he whispered softly. "There's no way I'm leaving again."

* * *

 **As always, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
